Second Chances
by lizziejulia
Summary: One Direction fan fiction. Harry meets a fan at one of their first signings and hasn't been able to forget her since. So what will happen when they meet again? Rated M for language and possibly some sexual content in later chapters. Possibly.
1. Should've Kissed You

Sometimes life gives you a chance. We've all had them at one point or another. Where you know you want to do something, but you just can't build up the nerve to do it. You know you should, but you can't. So you don't. And you regret it for a long time- sometimes you regret it forever.

And sometimes... life gives you a second chance.

Harry's POV

"So have any of you had any really weird experiences with a fan?" The current interviewer asked. Of course, she came to my mind.

It'd been just over a year now since it happened. I replayed it in my mind at least three or four times a day. Every word she said echoed my thoughts.

*Flashback*

The five at us were sitting at the signing table after one of our first few concerts, a surprisingly large line of fans waiting to meet us. It took longer than I thought to get through them, but I didn't mind. It was their support that got us here in the first place.

There was only about ten girls left when she walked up. Long, brown hair was swept to the side. She was obviously exhausted after being here all day, I noticed by her tired eyes. I felt bad. Though I couldn't help but smirk when I noticed her wearing a One Direction top. I watched her while she talked to Zayn, having him sign her poster. Her smile was flawless, absolutely adorable. And here eyes were big, bright, blue, and sparkling.

As she walked over to me, I had to admit my heart was beating faster. I didn't quite understand it. Plenty of lovely fans crossed our paths every day, I couldn't figure out what about her had this effect on me. But I was brought out of my daze when Louis nudged me.

I smiled at her as I quickly scribbled my name on the same poster, hopefully seeming cool and calm. Because my mind was racing with peculiar thoughts. I tried to talk to her to buy some more time.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"I'm Gaby."

"Did you enjoy the concert, Gaby?"

"Yes, it was amazing. Thank you all so much."

"No, thank you. Really. It means everything to us that you're here."

She laughed a small, sleepy laugh. "It means everything to me that I'm here too."

She was so close. I swear I could almost hear her heart beating. The look she was giving me was something like I'd never seen before.

I had to do something to make sure I saw her again. Anything. Part of me wanted to just stand up and kiss her. But what if she had a boyfriend or something? If I was being honest with myself, how couldn't she? Her heart was probably already taken. She was probably thinking about him right now. And I was out of time. Management moved her along.

After that point, everything else from the night was blank. I have some vague memories of the boys asking what was wrong with me, but beside that, there was nothing.

Once Louis and I were back at our flat, I didn't stay up much longer. Within the first 20 minutes we arrived home I was in bed. Which, apparently, Louis knew was uncharacteristic of me. He knocked at the door.

"Hazza, you going to bed already?"

"Yeah." I hesitated for a second. "Long day, you know." And of course, being Louis, he just barged right in the room.

"The fuck is wrong with you tonight?"

"What? Nothing. I'm just tired."

"It's that girl, isn't it?"

"What girl?" I countered, hoping he'd just let it go.

"Bullshit, Harry."

"Jealous?" I smiled, resting my head back on the pillow.

"Shut up, you cheeky bastard. You better be over this by tomorrow." And with that, he left me in peace.

*Flashback over*

I'll never be able to figure out what it was about her that had that effect on me. Why I still haven't been able to forget her, to this very day. Why I look for her everywhere, all the time.

Liam elbowed me gently in my side, probably knowing right where my mind was, and interrupted my train of thought. At this point, all the guys knew. I just appreciated that they didn't go around telling it all to the paps. So far, it had remained a 1D secret.

"Harry, pay attention!" Louis yelled to me from the other end of the couch.

"Yeah, this nice lady is trying to ask you a question." Niall laughed, also knowing what exactly was going on in my head.

"Harry had a weird fan experience once." Zayn told her. I trusted him not to say anymore than that. "But we're not allowed to talk about it. It pisses him off."

The interviewer wasn't too pleased with that, trying to convince us to spill.

"Eventually, maybe. If he ever comes to terms with it." Thank God for Liam, always knowing how to settle things responsibly, and sum up the interview on a good note. The five of us quickly retreated back to our tour bus.

"Harry... Man, you gotta let it go." Zayn explained, plopping down next to me on my bed. I ignored him at first, but couldn't anymore after Liam, Niall, and Louis joined in.

"I can't just let it go. She's out there somewhere."

"Just explain this... What do you expect to happen?"

"I don't know, alright! I don't know! She was right there! I should've just fucking done something!" I was leaning against the wall now, my knees bent, and my head resting in my hands.

From the corner of my eye, I saw them exchange a look. They all sat around me on the bed, Louis placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Harry swore..." Niall commented.


	2. Taking Chances

*Gaby's POV*

My heart pumped excitedly as Taylor and I waited in the formation of people. This would be my second time meeting them, but that didn't make it any less incredible. Plus, last time wasn't the same due to my exhaustion and soreness from having been in line for four hours. I let my thoughts drift back to that day...

I had always kept it to myself because it was probably nothing. I don't know why I'm bothering trying to explain it, because I really don't know how to in the first place. I had never had a "favorite" member of the band. Niall, Liam, Harry, Louis, and Zayn were all amazing to me. But when my eyes met Harry's... There was just a pull. An essence. A familiarity. A comfortableness. I knew that his charm did things to people, but I couldn't help but feel like there was something else there. Something that just felt like I was meant to be standing there. At the moment, my heart wanted to say so many things that my mind just couldn't comprehend enough to say.

Realistically though, I knew that was crazy of me to think. I was just starstruck. I would bet that every girl feels that way with him.

"Gaby!" Taylor grasped my arm, shaking it lightly. I could almost see the energy bursting out of her in rays of orange and yellow sunshine. "It's almost our turn!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, nodding my head frantically, and standing up on my tippytoes to try to see over the stream of people in front of us. "We're so close!"

I met Taylor in Freshman year. I guess that wasn't very long ago, given we're only Sophomores now. But we saw each other practically every day, so we were beyond close. She was probably the only one that I felt 100% myself around. She really brought out the best in me.

I didn't have to try so hard around her.

As we got closer and closer to the boys, the feeling deep in the pit of my stomach started to grow outward, my nerves spreading through every cell, every atom of my body. This moment, as stupid, cliche, and fangirly as it sounded, could make or break me. I said before that I knew I was being ridiculous, but in all honesty, I hadn't stopped thinking about my connection with Harry in a long time.

I had to face it. I would step up to them, Taylor jumping by my side, and they would smile, sign my things, then I'd be ushered on. He probably didn't even remember me. The sooner I realized that, the better.

"You're next up, girls." The security guard smiled. He ushered us on to the table they sat at. My heart was pounding a little louder with every inch I moved. Everything was in slow motion, and everything around me kind of started to seem distant. I took a deep breath. I needed to be calm. I didn't want to waste this moment freaking out, I wanted to spend it with One Direction.

I stepped up to Niall, and he gave me his signature, beautiful smile before leaning over the CD and drew his name and underlined it once. "Thanks for coming!" He waved before Taylor took my place.

"I love you so much!" I heard Taylor say, her voice a little shaky. I wasn't able to hear what he said in return, but I did hear her easily recognizable squeal.

Liam scrawled his name along side of Niall's, an X right beneath it, only able to give me a quick high five before I was told to move on.

"Vas happening!" Zayn exclaimed, making me laugh after I took a step forward to face him.

"Will you look for me tonight during the concert?" I asked timidly. "I'll be right in the front row of the balcony!"

"Sure thing, babe." He smiled at me, sliding the CD over to Louis and I followed right after it.

I glanced behind me to check on Taylor and make sure that she hadn't passed out or anything like last time. As I turned, I saw her leaning forward and placing a kiss on Zayn's cheek. I dropped by jaw a little bit. Was that legal?

"Can I get pregnant from that?" I heard her ask Zayn, causing him to tilt his head back in a laugh.

I lost the rest of the conversation when Louis smiled up at me. "Ello there!"

"Hiya Louis! Do you remember me?" I knew he probably didn't, so I explained to help him cover up. "I was right here almost exactly a year ago!"

"It's nice to see you again! I'm glad you're so dedicated to our music! Give me your name again?"

"Gaby!" I giggled, ecstatic that he cared enough to ask, and now knew what it was.

He hit his hand loudly on the table, almost hitting Harry's hand beside him. "That is an excellent name! Isn't it, Harry? Wouldn't you like to sign Gaby's shirt? It has your face right on it!"

I couldn't tell if Louis was acting weirder weird, or just his usual weird. But Harry made a "huh?" sound as he turned away from the girl who was being pushed along. When I saw him, his eyes got about three times bigger, the emerald green glistened. His mouth parted just barely.

Louis slapped his hand against Harry's back. "Sign her shirt, Harry, go on! I'll bet she'll give you a cat in return!" Harry shot him a glare, and shrugged his hand off.

"Would you like me to sign your shirt, Gaby?" He asked me, his voice dripping like honey.

"That would be awesome, thanks!" I obeyed when he signaled me to come behind the table.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Keep moving now." Management argued, trying to push me away.

"No!" Harry grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him. "I want to sign her shirt and give her a hug!"

My heart blew up in my chest. I think I started to shaking too, because when Harry started to write his name on my back he wrapped his opposite arm around to my stomach and said "Calm down, sweetheart."

I nodded my head, but the shaking just got worse, I few tears pooling in my eyes. One Direction made me emotional. I couldn't help it. And... Harry Styles was hugging me, calling me a sweetheart. That was a good reason to get emotion, no matter what.

He took something from around his neck and pulled it over my head. I was too disoriented to look down at what was around the string. He leaned forward and whispered something in my ear "I wasn't going to lose this moment again."

And just like that, he was gone. I was gone. He was signing some other girl's something and I was being taken farther and farther away.

Soon I was in Taylor's tight embrace and she was jumping up and down, encouraging me to jump too. "OHMYGOD! THAT WAS AMAZING!"

My breathing was either getting faster or slower, at this point I couldn't tell. I tried to adjust to normal by listening to Taylor's voice. "Niall said I was beautiful, and that he loved me! And I kissed Zayn's cheek! And Louis said I had a cute butt! HE LOOKED AT MY BUTT! And then Liam, oh my goodness! He winked! WITH HIS EYE!"

"What else was he going to wink with?" I smiled as we began to walk toward the bench in the middle of the mall. She knew I was only giving her a hard time, and that I was obviously just as excited as she was.

"Now let's talk about this!" She pulled and grabbed at what was around my neck. I'd forgotten to look.

"What is it?" I tried to read the plastic card upside down. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"HOLY SHIT! It's a backstage pass!"

"No way. Let me see." She must have misread something. But she was right. And if someone were to tell me then that it was going to change my life, I wouldn't have believed them. Wait, that's a lie. I totally would have. In fact, a thousand different scenarios were playing out in my head at once.


	3. Another World

*Gaby's POV*

Even after the concert ended an intense mixture of blood and adrenaline still pulsed and rushed through my veins. My concert high was only increased as I handed the security guard the pass that was previously around my neck.

Taylor and I had already been through three other security guards before we got this far. But this time, I _heard _One Direction talking from behind the door. The guard looked between the pass, Taylor, and I a couple times. Taylor offered him a friendly smile when he nodded toward her.

"What about her? One pass for two girls? I don't know about that..."

Taylor and I exchanged a glance of panic. Until we heard the most adorable little Irish voice from inside the room.

"Oh, come on! Just let them in! We gave them a pass for a reason!"

"It sounds like they like you two. You're obviously very special." He whispered, and gave us a quick wink. And with that, the guard broke, giving us a smile, and stepping aside as he opened the door.

"Ouch!" Niall said from directly behind the door. The other boys laughed from where they were seated around the room.

"That's why you shouldn't be standing with your ear pressed to the door." Liam suggested. Niall responded by sticking out his tongue as a small, light pink blush covered his cheeks.

Everything that was happening was just so unreal. It honestly didn't even make sense. I felt like I was dreaming.

"You can come sit down." Louis told us, moving off of the couch and to one of the other chairs. "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Yes! It was amazing!" Taylor gushed. "You guys have to voices of angels! It's ridiculous! I mean, seriously! Best. Concert. Ever!"

Her reaction made me realize that there are two types of fans in this world. The kind of fan who was crazy, and honest, and screamed. And then there were fans like me, who were too starstruck to even remember their own name, nonetheless respond to questions.

"What about you, Gaby?" Harry asked, giving me a look that made me weak. "Did you like the concert?"

"Y-yeah!" I managed to awkwardly muster. I took a deep breath, regaining me cool. "She's right, you guys are incredible! I do have a question though..." I knew this probably wasn't the best time to ask, but my curiosity was getting the best of me.

"Shoot!" Zayn smiled, speaking for the first time.

"Why did we get a backstage pass? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled! But I just don't understand... Why us?"

"Because we're awesome!" Taylor jumped. I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed.

"Well, obviously we're awesome. But really though? I'm sure you think a lot of fans are awesome. You don't usually just throw around passes."

"Harry, would you like to enlighten Gaby here?" Zayn asked, giving Harry a look like there was some joke I was missing. Harry reacted with the most beautiful nervous smile and blush I'd ever seen.

"Well..." He started to explain. Just by his voice, I was mesmerised. Just being in his presence made my heart beat faster and faster. "You came to a signing last time we were in LA. You remember, right?" I nodded my head. How could I forget? "I remember too... And I've thought about you a few times since then... So when I saw you again, I wasn't just going to let you walk away..."

At this point, both Taylor and I had our jaws dropped in a state of shock. I didn't know how to respond. This wasn't real life. It couldn't be. Things like this didn't happen to girls like me. We were backstage with One Direction. Nobody was going to believe this.

"Anyway," Louis broke the silence, "Would you girls like a drink?"

"Oh, uhm... We're only 16... And drinking here isn't legal until we're 21..." And suddenly Harry's finger was pressed to my lips.

"Shhh." He said. "We like to follow the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy. One drink won't hurt."

And then something in me changed. I don't know what it was, but it was like a pressure was suddenly released. Harry was right. This good girl act I'd been putting on since I was born was just getting old. One drink wouldn't hurt.

So Taylor and I each took the small shot glass and threw our heads back in unison, letting the bit of liquid burn down our throats.

After some laughs, jokes, more drinks, and get to know you chats, Harry decided he wanted to show me something.

"We'll be back in a couple minutes." He said, leading me out of the room and down the hall that I'd walked through just hours ago. But it was different now. It was dark and everyone was gone.

"What happened? This place was packed!"

"Usually if we hang out backstage long enough, everyone assumes we left right when the concert ended."

"But don't you eventually have to go back to your hotel?"

"Management is in the back office working out details for our next show. We still have a couple hours before we'll all head back."

"Hmm." I shrugged, letting him pull me along to where ever he was going. He led me up the stairs and through the dark heavy curtain until we were in the middle of the stage.

The venue looked so different without any seats filled. It was crazy being up here. It was almost like everything I'd wanted was happening in one night, and honestly, it was hard to take in. I'd always had a secret dream of singing, but I knew it wasn't likely to come true. But being up there, with Harry of all people, gave me hope.

"Do you sing?" He asked me, as if he'd read my mind.

"I've gotten a few solos." I giggled. And suddenly he threw me a microphone. My eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Sing with me!" He encouraged. "Here, I'll start."

Without background music, his voice was even more angelic. I assumed he chose _Another World _just because he knew I'd know it. And like he asked, I joined in after the first chorus ended. It was amazing. I didn't know if I was any good, especially compared to him, but that moment was the most perfect thing that had ever happened to me. Or to anyone.

And right as we ended the last note, our voices balancing each other rhythmically, he turned, and pressed his lips against mine, making my entire world stop abruptly and the microphone I was holding drop to the floor with a clash.

That clash is the thing I remember of that night.


	4. Cold Coffee

*Gaby's POV*

As I woke up the next morning, I was too comfortable to open my eyes. The dream I'd had last night danced through my mind. I loved having dreams about One Direction.

Suddenly I felt something move underneath me. I gasped, shooting up, feeling all the blood rush from my head. My eyes snapped open.

"What the hell!" I had never been more confused, shocking, happy, and scared in my entire life. There, laying next to me, was a shirtless Harry Styles. He was tangled in the blankets, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light.

I stood up quickly, three things happening at once. First of all, I realized I was only wearing a bra and panties, which was a nightmare in itself, not to mention the cold air after leaving the warm bed. Second, my head immediately pounded. And third, Harry's hand grasped my arm, tugging me back down to him.

"Where are you going? Please, don't leave..." His voice still got to me, even when I was having a mini meltdown. I was about to start breaking down and crying. I didn't even know why. I felt out of control, and confused, and had no memory of what happened or how I got here. My breathing was quickening, and I felt a panic attack coming on.

"Gaby...?" And yet, his sleepy morning voice still seemed sexy as he sat up, rubbing his beautiful emerald eyes. "Gaby, come here. What's wrong?" He pulled me into his strong arms, hugging me against his bare chest.

"Nothing. I-I'm fine." I actually was. Despite all the emotions I was feeling, being with him made me the happiest I'd been in a long time. "I just... I need a minute. My head hurts, and I don't know where I am, or what happened, or why I'm with you- Not that I'm complaining. I just..." I shook my head back and forth, clearing my thoughts. "My mom is going to kill me."

"You don't remember what happened...?" He frowned, reaching one hand around to open the drawer on the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of Asprin and handed me two. "I'm going to go get you a water." He pressed his lips softly to my head. "I'll be right back." He stood, walking to the bathroom. I couldn't help but glance at the waistband of his boxers a few times.

Somehow I managed to hold off any tears as I watched him fill the glass that was on the sink with water. As he brought himself back to me, that glorious half smile on his face when we made eye contact.

"Here." He handed me the glass, and I swallowed the medicine, willing it to make the pain in my head subside. Just as the perfect person would, he waited for me to take a few more sips, then placed the glass back on the nightstand and took his seat next to me. "Let's talk."

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked, taking a spot back in his lap as if it were an everyday thing. His arms snaked around my still half naked body. I didn't know why because it seemed like it should be the opposite, but with him, I wasn't self conscious. I wasn't worried that I was doing something wrong. I was just me.

"Of course, love. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Uhm..." I thought back to my 'dream' last night. I could recall singing with him in the empty auditorium, and I remembered us kissing. Was that real...? "Another World, maybe? And we kissed, right? Did we, uhm..." I nodded down to our bodies pressed together, "You know...?"

He laughed, shaking his head a little. "No, no. We didn't sleep together. Much to your disappointment." He smirked, raising his eyebrows once.

"Oh, God." I groaned. "What did I _do_?"

"It was cute. You're just very promiscuous when you drink too much, is all. I blame Louis for getting you so drunk in the first place."

I sighed, deciding not to make him relive whatever happened. "Okay, so we kissed. Then what?"

"We danced on the stage a little. You're a very good dancer. Even when you're drunk." And cue the heart crushing smile from Harry Styles. "Until Louis and Liam came and interrupted us, explaining that we couldn't have our first dance without music and that we had to come back to the hotel."

"Taylor too?"

"Yeah, she's around here somehwere. With either Zayn or Niall. I mean this in the kindest way, but your friend is a bit of a band slut. Er, groupie, you could say."

"She's a handful, isn't she?" I giggled.

He nodded once in agreement. "Anyway, I wasn't going to send you home when you were all... the way you were. So Taylor called your mom and told her that you were sleeping at her house tonight. And I told Louis he had to sleep on the couch because you're in here with me."

"Oh, no. Poor Louis." I felt bad, I really did. "I could've slept on the couch."

"That's not how you felt last night.." His smirk returned. I buried my head in my hands as the red blush covered my face.

"Just tell me. How bad was it?"

"It really wasn't bad, I promise. It was quite the ego boost." He chuckled, making me groan in embarrassment again. "But you know me, I don't objectify women. Especially not drunk ones that I care about. So we lied down and watched a movie until you fell asleep. And here we are."

I let out a small sigh, feeling better now that I knew what was going on, and now that the Asprin was kicking in. "So what now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Are we... friends?"

"I would like that."

"When do you have to leave?"

"I'll stay as long as you want me here."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his little comment. "That was sweet. But you live in London."

"I won't go back until I have to."

"Let's just be realistic for a minute, alright? When were you planning on leaving?"

"Thursday. But... It's Sunday now... I can't just leave you in five days..."

"We'll work it out, okay?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him softly, and letting my eyes close as I inhaled his lovely scent and noticed the way my heart slowed when his arms tightened around me. "Let's get dressed. I need coffee."


	5. All That You Are

*Harry's POV*

Gaby sat opposite of me at the small table in Starbucks. Her long, brown hair fell over her face in simplest way, and I couldn't help my smirk when she flipped it back. She seemed oblivious of me watching her while she took a sip from her cup, the light dancing off of her crystal blue eyes. Her eyes may have been my favourite thing about her. They were oceans of blue with green circling in the depths. Honestly, it was hard to look away.

"So what now?" She asked, her tongue swiping along her perfectly shaped lips.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. "I like you." I shrugged, smirking again when her cheeks turned the lightest shade of pink and she looked down at the table.

"I like you too. But that only makes this more complicated."

"We'll work it out." I assured her. We would. I just knew it.

"It's just killing me to not know. You're leaving in a week, you have to go home, I have school tomorrow, and I can't just leave."

"Okay. Well, uhm..." I sighed, knowing that she was right. We had to have some sort of game plan. "We have this week together. And when I have to go... We can talk on the phone everyday. We can Skype, and text. I can come visit you."

Her eyes lit up a bit. "How often?"

"Every couple weeks maybe? Once a month? Who knows, maybe we'll be back here soon anyway. Summer isn't that far off. What if you came to stay in London with me? I mean, obviously we'd have to get your parents on board with that situation..."

Suddenly my phone buzzed on the table, interrupting our conversation. Louis' name lit up the screen. It dawned on me that I'd forgotten to tell him we left.

"Hey Louis." I answered. Gaby bit her lip, holding back a smile.

"Where the hell are you? I woke up and you were gone!"

"Gaby and I are at Starbucks. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

"We have to leave for an interview in twenty minutes, Harry!"

"Shit, I forgot! We're leaving now. We'll be back in five." I quickly hung up the phone, and stood, grabbing her hand and pulling her with me.

"What happened?" She asked, worry lacing her tone. I pulled my hood up to hide myself before walking out the door.

Louis took his seat next to me on the couch while we waited for the interviewer from whichever magazine this was.

"You hung up on me." He smacked the back of my head.

"Ow! We were in a rush! Sorry!"

"You didn't even say goodbye! How come you're allowed to get angry with me when I don't say 'I love you' but you can't even say goodbye? Is this girl going to end our relationship, Harry?" Louis was only half joking. As much as he supported my feelings toward Gaby, I knew he was worried about being replaced.

I hugged him tight, much happier when I saw him smile. "Won't happen again."

"Did you guys talk about what's going to happen next week? Are you dating?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you about it later." I was saved by the bell when some women, apparently named Kate, came out with a microphone for us. The cameras turned on, and she sat in the chair beside us.

She explained some things about the magazine until the interview started.

A few questions in, she asked the inevitable one.

"So, who is single, hmm?"

"Louis is the only one with an official girlfriend right now." Zayn announced.

"Is this true, Harry?" She looked to me, rather confused.

"Uh, yeah. True story." Why was she singling me out?

"So would you care to explain this picture then?" She looked to me with a smile, a picture of Gaby and I from this morning coming up on the screen.

"What the...! How did you even get this!" It was just this morning! Even if someone had gotten a picture, how would she already have it!

"They're not dating." Louis covered, supportively placing his hand on my leg.

"So who is she?"

"She's just a fan." Niall chimed in. I was beyond thankful for their calm responses. There's no way I could've answered these questions right now. "Harry accidentally spilled her coffee and offered to buy her a new one, that's the kind of guy he is. Right, Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah. Right. Exactly. Thanks, Niall." I gave him a nod. He smiled back to me.

"Good to know. Girls of the One Direction world, Harry is still available!" She laughed. If only she knew. I guess Gaby and I weren't officially dating. I didn't even know if she had feelings toward me. But I definitely had feelings for her.

As soon as the interview was over, we returned to our tour bus.

"Thanks for the cover. Quick thinking there, Niall."

He smiled again at the approval and gave me a high five. "No problem!"

"You two are going to have to work something out eventually though, right?" Zayn asked, laying back on his bunk. "Has management talked to you about it yet?"

"I don't need their blessing to see Gaby. It's my life, not theirs." I rolled my eyes. There was no way I was going to let them ruin this for me.

"But they're going to have an opinion. When Eleanor and I first started dating, we weren't allowed to confirm it or talk about it. Only subtle hints to keep the fans excited." Louis shrugged, offering his experience for example.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened last night?" Zayn smirked, wagging his eyebrows a few times. I laughed, but rolled my eyes.

"Nothing happened. Really. We kissed, but she was drunk thanks to Louis." I gave them all a quick summary of the night, along with what happened this morning.

"So you're going for a long distance thing?" Niall asked. "Do you think that will work?"

"I hope. I mean, I haven't officially asked her out or anything..." I commented, grabbing a Coke from the small fridge. "I don't even know if she likes me."

The boys all exchanged a look, staying quiet for a few seconds... before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Do you have plans to see her again?" Liam asked.

"Not yet. But I'm going to call her right now." I smiled, pulling my phone out from my pocket. As I found her name on my contact list, my heart started to beat a little faster. I couldn't wait to hear the sound of her voice again.


	6. That's What Girls Do

*Gaby's POV*

I sat on the side of my bed, leaning against the lime green wall behind me for support, looking at Taylor who was laying with her head on the pillow, playing with her blonde curls. Of course she'd done it curly today, since it was perfectly straight yesterday.

Taylor was kind of like that girl from a movie or book that everyone hates, but everyone loves. She always looked perfect. Golden blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, sweet little dimples, a Victoria's Secret body, and the most bubbly personality in the world. She knew she was pretty, you could tell by her confidence. But through the years I'd known her, I'd noticed some things. Whenever she saw someone else who was pretty, she became extremely insecure. Until someone confirmed she was better than them, she'd be an emotional wreck.

I loved her though. I really did. She was an amazing friend once you got past her superficial and vain exterior. I looked to the mirror across the room from us. I didn't think I was ugly or anything, but compared to her, I always seemed a bit awkward. My brown, beach waved hair was nice, but never quite as silky as hers. My skin was clear, but never had as perfect a color as hers. My smile was cute, but never as stunning as hers. My body was attractive, but never as toned as hers, despite the fact that she ate twice the amount I did. I liked my clothes- especially today with a basic heather gray tee and a pink wrap scarf with skinny jeans and Uggs. Yet, my wardrobe wasn't as put together as her's- a frilly, floral blouse complete with an adorable matching sweater and cuffed skinny jeans, then Toms to top it all off.

"What about you though?" I asked her. I'd just finished catching her up on the Harry situation.

"What about me? I'm not dating a member of One Direction!" She squealed.

"We're not dating." I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to go making assumptions, I would just end up being disappointed again. "And you still spent the night at the hotel yesterday. Who were you with? What happened?"

A small smirk formed over her lips. "I don't kiss and tell." She winked.

"Oh, we both know that's a lie."

"Fine, you're right. Thank God you asked, I've been dying to tell someone!" She sat up, pursing her lips excitedly. She leaned a little closer to me. "I slept with him!" She whispered.

My jaw dropped. "No way! Who!" I knew it wasn't Taylor's first time, but it was definitely her first time with a member of a famous boy band.

"Niall! He's adorable, and it was perfect!" She looked down to the floor, biting on the corner of her lower lip.

I hit her arm, knowing it wouldn't hurt her a bit. "You little slut!" I accused, causing a giggle from her.

"I didn't start it! Niall and I were both drunk... I don't think it really was emotional... I think it was just physical and reckless, you know?"

"I don't know, but I'll take your word for it... So what are you going to do now?"

"I'm not going to do anything. It was a one night stand. That's more than enough for me." She smiled.

"Puh-lease." I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"You're Taylor Emmerson. Boys don't have one night stands with Taylor Emmerson. Boys get attached and fall in love with Taylor Emmerson. You know that very well."

"Not Niall Horan. Especially when there wasn't a real connection."

"Whatever you say."

My phone rang, interrupting our conversation. Harry's name lit up the screen and a smile spread across my face. It was all so surreal. "Hey!" I answered.

"Ello, love! What are you up to?"

"I'm with Taylor. What about you?"

"Just finished up the interview."

"How did it go?"

"Well, thanks. Do you have plans for tonight?"

"Uh, no. I don't."

"You do now. I'll pick you up at six." And then the line cut dead, leaving me in pure happiness.


	7. Two Is Better Than One

*Gaby's POV*

I looked myself over while I waited for Harry to pick me up. Taylor had helped me put together an outfit that she claimed was perfect, even though neither of us knew where I was going. I looked cute though, I had to admit. I was wearing a floral sun dress that went down just past my mid thighs, a matching brown belt, and a pair of Toms. Taylor even helped me curl my hair into long ringlets and topped it off with a bow.

I slid gloss across my lips, and pursed them together once, puckering and making a small "mwah" sound. As I grabbed my favorite purse- a Deena & Ozzy Crossbody Zipper Bag, I heard a knock on the door. My face automatically lit up in a smile.

I skipped down the steps, wanting nothing more than to just see his beautiful green eyes, and adorable dimples that shined through with his perfect smile. And that's just what I saw as I opened the door. I stood on my tippy toes to reach and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. He returned the action.

"You look cute, babe. Ready to go?"

"Yeah! Where are we going?" I asked as I stepped passed the door frame, pulling it closed behind me.

"To the fair."

"Awh. That's perfect."

"It should be a good time." He smirked. "How was your day?"

I continued to tell him how I'd occupied my time thus far as he drove. Thinking back on it, it's really interesting the way Harry and I were together. Everything just felt so right. There was no pressure of saying something wrong or right, it was just honest talking. He asked me simple, carefree questions, and I have him a truthful, carefree answer. It was just too easy to be with him. The fact that he was famous seemed completely irrelevant now.

Within a half an hour we were at Fairplex. I hadn't been there since I was ten, and though it was quite different, the similarities brought back the happiest memories of my naive childhood innocence. Who would have thought five and a half years later I'd be here with Harry Styles?

As we walked past the ticket counter, he grabbed my hand. Not that I thought Harry was considered my boyfriend, but I really hadn't had a ton of boyfriends before. In total, I'd had four.

The first one, Mason Conlin, didn't really count. We were in the third grade and all we did was hold hands and giggle because it felt so new and exciting.

The second one was in the seventh grade. His name was Eli McCallister, and we dated for four months. I really liked him, but he was never more than a crush. Honestly, after the first two months, I could already feel the relationship dying out. He just wasn't important to me anymore.

Third was Aaron Raider, a summer fling before I started high school. But really, that's all he was. Just a summer fling.

And fourth was Logan Miraclay. Taylor set us up once I joined cheerleading with her. She said it was perfect because he was on the baseball team. I didn't really understand that because we cheered for the football players, but I'd learned to just let Taylor think what she wanted. After two months and three weeks, he moved to North Carolina and according to Facebook, quickly found another girlfriend.

I bring all this up because when Harry's hand reached mine, I felt like my lungs suddenly opened up for the first time. With the simplest touch, he made me feel loved. I mentally scolded myself though because I was getting carried away. I was going to end up disappointed if led myself to believe he saw me as anything special. Love was such a strong word and we hadn't even known each other for three full days. I just couldn't help but feel like my hand felt so perfectly in his...

The next two hours may well have been the best of my life. We rode bumper cars (I got to drive this time), we played in the fun house, I forced him on a rollercoaster and he said he didn't hate it (I could tell he didn't particularly like it though), went on a couple other rides, and he even won me a huge stuffed teddy bear. I promised him that I'd keep it forever.

"What are you going to name it?" He asked while we walked, both of us now licking our own ice cream cones. His was Oreo and mine was strawberry.

"I don't know. What do you think? Help me choose."

"Hmm. Is it a girl or a boy?"

"I think it's a boy." I decided after studying the bear for a minute.

"Name him Colico!"

"Colico...?" I furrowed my eyebrows, looking from 'Colico' to Harry. "Is that even a real name?"

"It is now!" He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at that adorable face.

I took my cone and pressed it to his cheek, leaving a mark of pink ice cream. "Fine, Colico it is." I giggled, taking another lick to fix the now distorted shape.

"Hey! That's not fair! It was a sneak attack!" He argued. "I wasn't ready!"

"Are you ready now?"

He watched me skeptically for a few seconds. "Yes..." He flinched when I moved my hand the slightest bit, causing me to erupt in a fit of giggles. Then press the cone to his soft cheek again when I was able to catch my breath.

He took his hand and wiped the ice cream from his cheek, then licked it off. "Mmm. Fruity."

I rolled my eyes playfully, letting another quiet laugh escape. Then I felt the sudden cold of his ice cream on my nose, causing me to drop my jaw in a gasp.

"Not so fun on the other end, is it?" He tried.

"It's not so bad.." I pouted, turned to to nearest food stand for a napkin.

"Want some help with that?" He smiled his cheeky little smile. I nodded and he leaned forward, pressed his lips to my nose, and kissing off the bit of Oreo ice cream that was there. Butterflies filled in the pit of my stomach, and the sensation only increased when he only pulled back an inch.

With his face that closed, his eyes were locked on mine. Well, they were, until they darted down to my lips. Slowly but surely, he leaned in closer again. My mind was racing so fast that it seemed like forever before his lips finally touched mine. Then suddenly, all the thoughts stopped. Everything stopped. It was just me and him, and nothing else.

I knew we'd kissed once before, but in all honesty, I wasn't sober enough to remember. So this is all I knew as our first kiss. It was sweet, slow, and chaste. No tongue, no crazy amount of passion, and no groping. Just a perfect, slow, four second kiss, our mouths parted slightly and moving in synchronization.

"Gaby..?" He breathed my name after he pulled away.

"Yes?" My cheeks were still red.

"Colico says he wants you to be my girlfriend. I think he might be onto something there."

"I don't know..." I smirked sweetly, "Is Colico a trustworthy bear? How do I know I should trust his judgement?"

"He seems like he knows what he's talking about. If you agree to be my girlfriend, I'll spend as much time as it takes to prove to you that it's the right decision."

"I suppose I can't argue with that. I'd love to be your girlfriend, Harry."

And with that, all was right in the world. For now, anyway...


	8. New Classic

*Taylor's POV*

You know life is getting bad when even the internet starts to bore you. Three times now I closed my computer because I ran out of things to do, went to the fridge for something to eat, realized we didn't have anything, then went back to the computer. It was a vicious cycle. I tried to practice a few cheers and stunts because tryouts were tomorrow, but I could only do that alone for so long. It was much more fun with Gaby here to practice with.

Finally, I heard a knock at the door. A very impatient knock, actually; eight loud, fast pounds against the mahogany wood. I darted down the steps to see who it could be. Gaby wasn't supposed to be back for at least another half hour.

I unhinged the lock and swung the door open only to find Zayn. Zayn Malik. I didn't know why he was here, or how he knew where I lived in the first place- though thinking back, he'd probably asked Gaby.

Before I'd even had the chance to say anything, he took a step closer so our bodies were pressed close together. Each of his hands found my cheeks and he pulled my face to his. Immediately, his lips met mine and parted them gently. I felt almost an electric current between us, pulling us together, as ridiculous as that sounds. The way he kissed me just felt so right, and so comfortable. I saw bright colors flash behind my closed eyelids and my hands ran into his soft hair, my fingers tangling in the black locks.

"Zayn?" I gasped when I pulled away, taking in as much air as I could.

"Oh, uh, hi, Taylor."

"Yeah, hi. Can I, uhm, help you with something? Do you want to come inside?" Were we even going to acknowledge that mind blowing kiss? Or did I imagine it?

"Are your parents home?"

"You think I would let you kiss me like that if my parents were home?"

"Alright, yeah, good point." He stepped past the door frame and into the house, looking around for the first time at the interior design.

I walked in front of him, my mind still spinning slightly, and led him with me to sit down on the sofa in the living room. I expected him to say something, but he remained quiet. I watched as his hand traced a pattern on the white couch cushions.

"So are you going to explain what's going on, or...?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, that was kind of the plan."

"Oh, so there's a plan? Care to enlighten me?"

"Yes." He smirked, making me melt a little inside. "Niall told me about what happened with you two."

My eyes widened a little. I hadn't expected him to say that. "What did he say?" I couldn't help but wonder. Did he think I was good? Hot?

"Honestly, he didn't say much. We were discussing that night, and I mentioned that I liked you." The signature smirk returned, "You're fit. And then he told me what happened because he thought I should know if I had any intentions of seeing you again."

"And you did?"

"I do now."

I crawled across the couch so I was closer to where he was sitting. "You're fit too." I giggled. Fit. That sounded so awkward. I wanted to tell him he was hot, but apparently that was the translation anyway.

And just like that we were kissing again. But for longer. Much longer. After what I guessed to be about ten minutes, I lied back on the sofa, grasping at the neckline of his gorgeous gray V Neck to pull him down to me so our lips would stay connected. He hovered over me, continuing to kiss me somehow fast and slow at the same time.

Goosebumps ran through my body causing my frame to shudder as he made his way up my tank top. His big hands were warm against my skin, and my breathing seemed to become shaky.

"Zayn..." I whispered against his soft lips when he dropped the tank top to the ground.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by a loud "Taylor! What are you doing!" from a voice I only knew as Gaby's. Zayn quickly jumped back, as if he thought moving fast enough would prevent what they already saw; something I'd learned long ago wasn't true.

"We weren't going to do anything, I swear!" He proclaimed, assuring them. "I was going to stop in five seconds!" I rolled my eyes, hoping that was a lie. Secretly, I knew it wasn't. I'd felt him becoming hesitant, which is why I'd said his name anyway.

I grabbed for my shirt, covering up what my bra didn't.

"What exactly did we just walk in on?" Harry asked, his voice sly like the smart ass he always seemed to be. "Malik, would you care to explain?"

"Shut up, Harry." Zayn half joked, glancing over at me while I pulled my shirt back over my head and adjusting it to fit nicely over my abs.

"Am I the only one who is extremely confused right now?" Gaby announced. Oh, she was so innocent and sweet. Sometimes I wondered how she stayed that way with me as a best friend. "Taylor, what about Niall?"

"What about Niall?" I asked. "I told you, there was nothing there..."

"Maybe not for you.." Harry mumbled under his breath, though it was so quiet I probably heard him wrong.

"Niall knows I'm here. I would never go behind his back like that." Zayn explained.

"Well, I guess that makes it better then..." Gaby gave her small nod of approval as her and Harry walked further into the room, sitting on the other couch.

"Have you spoken to management about this?" Harry asked. "Are you two official?"

I glanced over at Zayn, awaiting his answer, only to find him looking at me. He wiggled his eyebrows twice, a smile forming on his perfect face.

"We're official." I nodded, sliding my hand over to grab his.

"I talked to management before I came. They said we can go public, if Taylor was all for it. Supposedly, it'd be good publicity."

"What the hell!" Harry's jaw dropped and he jumped up from the couch in protest. "That's not fair! I was told that Gaby and I had to remain private for at least the next few months!"

Zayn shrugged and I bit my lip, wondering how Gaby felt about that. Judging by the glimpse of disappointment in her eyes, that I'm sure only I saw, this was the first she'd heard of it.


	9. Little Dreams

*Gaby's POV*

The following week was going by much too fast for my liking. It was already Tuesday afternoon, which meant Harry would be leaving in two days. I tried to give myself a glimmer of hope by thinking that if Zayn and Taylor were dating, they'd have a reason to come visit more often. Deep down, I knew it still wouldn't be often enough.

I was in the locker room, changing after day two of cheer tryouts. I slid into my jeans and hoodie, not bothering to take my hair out of the messy ponytail it was in- Needless to say it was a 'I'm too tired to care' morning. Taylor and I quickly found Jessica, who was to give us a ride home. We'd both taken driver's training but weren't technically old enough to get a license until the end of October when we officially turned sixteen. Which, come to think of it, was how old we'd told the boys we were... I didn't even remember how she'd convinced me it was a good idea to tell them that.

As the three of us walked out to the student parking lot, I noticed a familiar vehicle. Though I'd only seen it once before, I knew it was car Harry had taken me to the fair in yesterday. A squeal escaped my lips as I jumped into the air and ran to the car. The windows were tinted so he was hidden inside, a good idea given the fact that about 40 teenage girls were walking about.

I'd received only minimal comments and questions about my 'not relationship' with Harry in the past two days. A couple kids in my classes said they saw the interview where he confirmed that he just bought me a coffee, and I went along with the story, saying it was amazing to meet him, but we weren't going to stay in touch. An obvious lie to myself and Taylor, who hid her mischievous smile.

"Where is she going?" I heard Jessica ask from behind me.

"I guess a friend is picking her up." Taylor shrugged. She was definitely one for gossiping, but like I'd mentioned before, she was a phenomenal friend. She'd never tell one of my secrets if it weren't for a good reason, and especially not one that could ruin something so exciting for me. And when Taylor wanted something to remain private, it did. No questions asked.

I threw my bag in the backseat as I buckled my seatbelt, smiling more than I thought possible after a long day at school and an exhausting workout thanks to Coach Sam.

"I can't believe you're here!" I beamed, "You came to pick me up! That's so sweet!"

"You're welcome." His dimples showed through as he put the car into drive. "How was your day?"

"It's much better now." I leaned over to place a quick kiss on his cheek. "How did you know where to pick me up?"

"I stopped at your house. Your mum is quite lovely."

"You met my mother! Oh, God. I can't believe I wasn't there! That must have been so awkward! What happened?"

"She knew who I was, obviously. We sat down and had tea. I think she likes me." He nodded his head confidently.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she was very suspicious of my intentions. I explained how much I like you, and that we're trying to figure out what to do when I have to go. She actually gave a few suggestions..."

"She did? Really? Like what?" I twisted in the seat as much as I could to face him, anxious to hear what she'd come up with that I hadn't already thought about.

"Apparently, you have the next two weeks off of school. Had you forgotten about that?"

"That's right! I completely forgot!" Our high school had a funny way of doing things. Every two years we got an extra two weeks off because of something having to do with how long we had to be in school per year. Nobody really understood it, so we just didn't complain. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, your mum suggested that maybe you can come on the tour with us for the next two weeks. We'll be in New York for most of it, so when we fly over to Toronto, you can take a flight back here instead."

"And you got her to agree to all this with one conversation?" I was in disbelief. How did these things keep happening to me? It was too good to be true, I just knew it. Something was going to happen, and it was going to ruin everything. I didn't want to be so pessimistic, but I knew it was true. The world was never this good to anyone. Except for Taylor, maybe.

"She said she knows how long you've liked me," His eyes darted to me and his mouth broke into a cocky smirk, "And she didn't want to be the one to get in the way of something that makes you happy."

"Never in my life have I loved my mother so much... I take back every bratty thing I've ever said to her."

"She loves you very much. I can tell when she talks about you." Harry hesitated for a second, "There is one condition though..."

"I knew it!" There had to be something!

"It's not bad." He laughed, shaking his head back and forth one time. I watched his curls bounce. "I'm sure you'll talk to her when you get home."

"You're not going to tell me!" My jaw dropped.

"I told her I wouldn't." His shoulders popped up before slumping back down in the most adorable shrug I'd ever seen. "She likes me right now, I don't want to ruin it."

"I feel like I'm being teamed up on." I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're most definitely not!" He confirmed, parking in my driveway. "Now go talk to your mum, and I'll see you later tonight."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are we doing later tonight?"

"If you go talk to your mum, maybe you'll find out." He leaned forward and have me a tap kiss, sending a line of tingles through my body.

"Fine, fine. I'll miss you." I confessed, grabbing my bag and opening the car door.

"I'll miss you too. I'll be counting the minutes until I can see that beautiful face again." He winked, making me roll my eyes despite the slight blush on my cheeks.

I dropped my bag the second I walked in, closing the door behind me and running to find my mom. "Mooom! Mom! Where are you!" I yelled through the house, rushing in the direction of where I heard her laugh. I found her in the kitchen, closing dishwasher that I assumed she'd just finished filling.

As far as moms went, mine was pretty great, even if she hadn't done what she did today. First of all, and not that it mattered, she was absolutely beautiful. She was tall, with pretty green eyes, a wonderful smile, and hair that sat perfectly everyday. I giggled thinking back to my first crush, who only came over my house to see her.

Nonetheless, my mom somehow took care of me, but made sure I knew how to take care of myself at the same time. She was so open minded and was always supportive. I honestly knew that I could talk to her about anything I needed.

"Thank you so much! I love you, I love you, I love you!" I repeated, hugging her tight.

"He's quite charming. He puts a spell on you." My mom smiled, shaking her head a little at how fast our 'relationship' was moving. "To think just last week you were a fan, and now you're his girlfriend. He didn't already tell you the condition, did he?"

"No, he wouldn't budge." I fake pouted, releasing my arms from around her.

"Good kid." The expression on her face showed that she didn't think he would keep it a secret. "Come on, let's go talk." She led me through the kitchen and into the hallway, turning into the closest room, which happened to be her own. We each took a seat on the bed. "Now, this isn't the first time you're going somewhere on your own."

"Mhm." I nodded in agreement. I'd gone to visit family in Australia a few times, and Taylor's family took me on a road trip to Texas last year.

"But this is your first time going somewhere with a boy. So we need to discuss this."

"Oh, no. If this is going where I think it's going..."

"This isn't a sex talk." She promised. "We both know how that works. I trust you, honey, I really do. I know you're not going to do anything you'll regret. I just want you to be safe, okay? I want at least three phone calls a day. Harry and I discussed some things and Paul will be keeping a very close eye on you."

"That's fine by me, agreed 100 percent. That's not really a condition, though..."

"That wasn't the condition. The conditions are that first, Taylor has to go with you. Which means she'll need her parents permission. Second, three phone calls, every day. And third, Harry's coming over for dinner tonight. Your dad needs to agree to all this."

"What! But dad will say no! That's not fair!"

"I've already talked to him. He said you can go as long as Harry seems like a good kid. All he knows about him is what you've told us, and that's not enough for us to send you with him for two weeks. So just be prepared for what's to come tonight."

I held in a sigh and nodded, walking off to my bedroom to do what little homework I had.


	10. Upside Down

Harry's POV

"So your coffee shop girl, Harry, you confirmed as being just a fan?" The radio station asked. Over the phone interviews were always nice. Somehow it was less pressure.

"She was just a fan, yeah, but we've actually talked a few times since then."

"Oh, have you? This is new information. How is she?"

"She's really good. She might be joining us in New York next week."

"Why is that? Is there something going on with the two of you?"

"We're just friends, really. She's coming as a chaperone to her friend, Taylor."

"I'm not understanding. Why is Taylor going?"

"Zayn? Do you want to answer this one?" I smirked, leaning over to hand him the phone, and glad to be off the hook. Taylor had skipped school, unlike Gaby, and was seated comfortably on the couch, cuddled up to Zayn.

"Oh, can I answer?" She smiled. I could admit, she was very pretty. But Gaby was prettier, and so much more my type. Gaby was down to earth, less... teengirlish, and had the old fashion beauty that I adored so much.

"Go for it, babe." Zayn passed her the phone. Here we go, the big announcement. Hopefully she handled hate well. Girls like her usually did.

"Hi!" She spoke into the phone. "This is Taylor!"

"Oh, uh, it's nice to have you with us, Taylor. So, what's the deal with you and Zayn?"

"We're dating. Officially. As of yesterday. It was really sweet the way it happened. I was just at home, doing my normal thing, when he knocked on the door. I answered, and he just kissed me! Just like that! And I've been head over heels for him ever since!" She giggled. For a newbie, she seemed to do unusually well with the interview. She gave away just enough information to keep things interesting, but not so much as to where it's overinvolved. Management would be proud.

"Wow. That's big. Good for you, Taylor."

"Thanks! Here he is." She passed the phone on to her new boyfriend.

I took my attention away from the conversation and on to my cell phone, my heart skipping a beat when I noticed a new message from Gaby.

'Algebra is so boring. I should've skipped with Taylor.'

And with that simple message, I was off. Liam even gave me a nod to signal that he would cover for me if I was needed again. I didn't think that would happen though since I took up the first five minutes and radio calls didn't last long.

I pulled up my hood before leaving our hotel room, tucking my curls behind the fabric so I wouldn't be recognized as long as I kept my head down.

Luckily when I arrived at her school, the halls were empty aside from a few kids walking around with what I assumed was a hall pass. With the help of multiple signs pointing me in different directions I found the office and walked through the door.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Gaby Macary." I told the woman who was sitting at the front desk. Judging by her shocked expression, I assumed she knew who I was.

"My daughter loves you!" were the first words out of her mouth, as she passed me a piece of paper. "Will you sign this for her? Her name is Mary." She smiled hopefully.

"Sure thing, if you release Gaby." I smirked, grabbing a pen from the box. When I saw her starting to type numbers into the phone, I began scrawling my name across the blank page.

"Hi, Mr. Martin. Will you send Gaby Macary down for dismissal? Thank you." She pressed the phone back on the hook as I handed her my signature. "She's on her way. Thank you so much, Mary will be ecstatic."

"No problem! Tell her we all say thanks for all her support."

About two minutes later, Gaby walked into the small office, a very confused look on her face. Though when her eyes met mine, her confusion turned into happiness and she jumped toward me. I easily caught her in my arms and spun her around in a small circle. The second I felt her presence, the world got ten times brighter.

As I set her feet back on the ground it suddenly it occurred to me that we weren't supposed to go public yet, so I restrained myself from kissing her forehead or grabbing her hand.

"Where are we going?" She asked while we walked out of the school.

"Anywhere you want." I answered, causing her to giggle- a sound that'd come to be my favourite over the past few days.

It was hard for us to come up with somewhere where I wouldn't be recognized so we ended up just settling on the hotel. We sat by the pool, and I tried my best not to gawk at her wearing just a bikini.

"You know what's funny?" I thought out loud. She looked over at me, the sunlight sparkling off her eyes; which at the moment were mostly green with just specks of blue near the middle. "In reality, I've only known for a couple days. But I feel like I've known you forever."

"How's that?" She wondered, turning to face me now, and tucking one of her legs underneath her, leaving the other dangling in the crystal blue water.

"I know your favourite colour is blue because it's what you usually wear. I know your favourite movie is Little Manhattan because it's what's in your DVD player. I know your favourite song is Somebody That I Used To Know because it's always what's playing on your iPod. And I know your favourite subject is English because you don't text me as often in that class."

"You just pay attention." She smiled shyly, her cheeks turning a light pink as she looked down at the pattern the sun made on the small waves against the pool floor. I quickly glanced around to make sure no one was looking before placing my hand on her heated cheek and tilting her head to look up at me.

"You're even more beautiful when you blush." I told her, and quickly pressed my lips to hers. Gaby did something different to me. I wasn't usually so... cliche and stupid. I mean, I knew what girls liked, and sure, I worked my magic whenever I got the chance. But with her, I just had to tell her everything I thought about her. I had to tell her because I knew it would make her smile. When she smiled, nothing could go wrong.

"Harry..." She whispered when she pulled away, lightly hitting my chest. "We're going to be seen. We're not supposed to be dating, remember?"

"I don't care." I shrugged, leaning toward her again. I just loved the way her lips felt moving on mine. There was something so right about it, and the tingle it left lingering in both of us.

"I do. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me. Let's just play up this best friend thing, okay? I don't want your management to hate me, otherwise we'll never be able to be a couple."

"Fine." I sighed. I hated that she was right. She dipped her hand in the pool, throwing water at me.

"Don't be all pouty!" She laughed, splashing me again. I returned the favour and her little sneak attack turned into a full out water war. That is, until she stood from the edge of the pool, preparing herself to run toward where our towels were laid on the beach chairs.

"Hey!" The lifeguard yelled at us. "No running!" His whistle blew when I ran after Gaby, circling my arms around her and trying not to get distracted by the softness of her skin.

I spun her around and jumped into the glittering blue waves, holding her tight in my arms. Once we were submerged in the water, we both opened our eyes to see each other, along with the millions of tiny bubbles scattered around us. We smiled in unison and- hidden under the water- she willingly returned the kiss I'd given her earlier.

After a minute, we rose to the surface, both of us laughing as the lifeguard yelled at us to leave.


	11. Two Tickets To Paradise

Niall's POV

As I regained consciousness, I blinked my eyes a few times, waiting for the world to unblur. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head as I sat up, squinting at the line of light pouring in from the window. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 11. Damn jet lag. New York was like three hours ahead of California, right? I shrugged and stood up, noticing the light on my phone going off. I slid the screen up, clicking on the unread message from Liam.

_Went ovr 2 Harry nd Louis room didnt wnt 2 wake u :)_

Shrugging, I slid my legs over the edge of the bed and stood, deciding to go down to the lobby for the free breakfast before going to find him. I slid on my jeans over my boxers and pulled a shirt over my head- too tired to even notice that it was Liam's. Scrubbing my eyes and running my hand through my bleached hair, I made my way down to the elevator.

A ding rang through the enclosed area when it stopped on the correct floor. The smell of bacon greeted me as I shuffled across the lobby. That's when I first saw her. She walked through the large glass doors and into the hotel. Her nose was red from the cold and a few snowflakes stuck to her hat and scarf. I couldn't help but notice the line of tears running down her cheeks. I watched her as she walked to the front desk and was eventually handed a room key. It made me mad that the girl at the counter looked at her so sympathetically. It was like she was giving her pity rather than concern.

For the first time in my life, I didn't have to think twice about walking in the opposite direction of food. I followed her back to the elevator that I'd just came from. Her hair was glossy and dark brown, falling like a waterfall from under her beanie. Two things occurred to me then, only one of them being relevant. First of all, was it normal for it to be snowing in October? And second, the girl looked younger now than she did before. I'd guess maybe around sixteen.

"Sorry to intrude, but are you okay?" I had to ask when she leaned against the wall and slid to sit on the floor.

"I'm fine." Her voice was muffled by the sleeve of her jacket, her face buried in her arms.

"Are you here all by yourself?" I asked, sitting beside her on the ground.

"Right now, yes. My brother will be back in a few hours."

"So you don't live around here?"

"I do. He doesn't. What's it to you anyway?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"Why? You don't even know me."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see you happy and smiling."

She sniffled and looked up at me, her eyes seeming confused for a few seconds before she shook her head back and forth, as if she were clearing her thoughts.

"If you don't mind me asking... What's wrong?" I had to know.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I can try to."

"I just got in a fight with my boyfriend, is all. It's fine."

"Oh... What happened?" What kind of boyfriend was he to make her cry? She looked so soft and pretty... Like an angel... How could he hurt her?

"I don't even fucking know!" She threw her arms up, obviously frustrated. "He's just so... ugh! He's so full of it. Like he never does anything wrong, it's always me, me, me. So he just said that he's done and he broke up with me, just like that. After five months. Five months!" She finally let go.

"What's your name?" I asked after a moment had passed.

"Abbey." She cried into her jacket.

"I'm Niall. And I think your ex boyfriend is a fucking idiot."

She smiled in an almost silent laugh. "I agree." But then that same look of confusion crossed her face. "Have we met before? You look so familiar... And I know I've heard that name..."

"I would've remembered if we met before." I smiled happily at her. I loved meeting fans, I really did, but it was nice that she didn't know who I was. I hadn't had a normal friend in a really long time, aside from the boys. I stood up and said "Come on," then grabbed her hand to help her stand too. "I'm not going to let you sit alone in your room when we could be having fun."

"How did you know I would be alone?"

"I just saw you ask for a key. So I figured..."

"My brother is out with his fiancee until midnight, at least. And they have both keys. I was supposed to spend the day with Luke... But then... And... Yeah..."

"Luke being your fucking idiot boyfriend, right?" I continued the conversation after I'd stopped at my room and quickly gotten dressed.

"He's no longer _my _fucking idiot. Now he's just _a_ fucking idiot." She reminded me hastily. The only thing that stopped me from grabbing her hand once we started down the streets of New York was the fact that she'd just gotten out of a relationship and we just met. Even though I wouldn't mean it in a romantic way, I didn't want to freak her out.

New York City was just crowded enough not to be recognized. Everyone was rushing around, too preoccupied to notice who they were running into. Abbey and I laughed at a man on the phone who didn't even look before running out into the middle of the street.

"It's always like that here." She informed me. "I've lived right in the heart of the city my entire life, so you get used to it. There's always people pushing and shoving, and acting like they own the place."

"So if you live here, why are you staying in a hotel?"

"I'm not. My brother is. He and his fiancee, Nat, came to visit from England. And to come get me."

"To come get you?"

"Yeah. I'm going to live with them for awhile."

"I live in England." I smiled at her. "Right in London with my friends."

"No way! That's where he lives! We'll be in the same city! That's crazy. Small world, right?"

"I'm glad I'll be able to see you there!" I laughed. It was true, I really was glad. We'd be able to stay friends, hopefully, if we lived close enough.

"Me too. I like you, Niall."

"C'mon, let's go in here! I'm starved!" I announced, pulling her with me into the biggest Hershey's store I'd ever seen. Not that I'd ever even seen a Hershey's store before, but still, it was massive. "Whoa!" I looked at all the different kinds of chocolates they had around the inside, licking over my lips subconsciously. "I want all of them!"

"I love Hershey's. They're all so good. The best are the chocolate covered pretzels, and the peanut butter chocolate."

"Let's get some then! What else do you want?"

"I didn't bring any money though..."

"Don't worry about it. You'll buy next time." I grinned and gave her a wink, pulling her with me up to the front counter. I grabbed multiple different things on the way including a chocolate kiss the size of my head, some Crunch bars, and a bag of Reese's Pieces. "We'll get these, those chocolate pretzels, peanut butter chocolate, and that box of different ones." I told the lady working at the counter.

"Oh, and two hot cocoas. Extra whipped cream." Abbey smiled politely at her, and turned to me. "They're super good, I promise."

The woman gave us a weird look, but did as we asked, and let us on our way. We sat at the nearest table and immediately opened the big box.

"How do we know what flavors are what?" I asked her, looking up into her big, brown eyes.

"We don't." She shrugged with a small laugh. "It's a trial and error experiment." She continued to explain, grabbing one from the middle. It looked like milk chocolate with white and light brown swirls all around it. "Mmm..." She moaned when she bit into it. I bit my lip, feeling a blush in my cheeks at how intriguing the sound was. "Try it." She handed the second half over to me and I popped it in my mouth. She was right, it was delicious.

We continued doing that with the majority of the box, changing which was our favorite every couple minutes, and laughing at the faces we made when one was gross. We gave each other high fives when we had the same opinions, and called each other crazy when we didn't, even fake fighting a few times.

"You'll come stay in my room with me, right? We can watch cartoons!" I promised, trying to convince her as we walked back toward the hotel.

"Of course! And by the way, I realize how I know you now. You're from that band right? The one from X Factor?"

I laughed, unable to help myself. It was funny that she didn't know about us. "Yeah, that's right. One Direction."

"My friends are all obsessed with you guys." She confessed. "I mean, I like you guys too, I just... I mean, I didn't even know who you were at first. I've only heard two songs, and that's about the extent of my knowledge."

"Yeah? What two?"

"What Makes You Beautiful, and One Thing. I liked them. They're cute."

"Well, thanks. I think you're cute." I admitted.

"Shut up!" She laughed, her cheeks turning pink as she lightly hit my arm.


	12. Smile

*Gaby's POV*

I sat on the loveseat, hugging a pillow to my chest while I watched Harry. He stood at the glass window, waving to fans who were waiting on the street. I felt an unintentional smile tugging at the corners of my lips when he did a little dance, shaking his hips back and forth.

"Come here, babe." He turned toward me, gesturing me over to the window. I gave him a look, silently asking if he was sure that was a good idea. He only repeated his gesture and whined, "Come heeereeee!"

I rolled my eyes playfully, smiling as I stood and joined him at the window. I waved the same way I'd been told princesses did; my hand was cupped and I twisted my wrist back and forth in either direction. I even crossed my legs, and pulled my floral skirt up in a curtsey.

I squealed and jumped when a sudden sense of panic washed over me, only to turn into shrieks of laughter when I realized the sensation was Harry's large hands, tickling my sides. "Harry!" I screeched in between laughs, trying to get the words out. I kicked my legs up in an attempt to fall to the floor and out of his torturous hold. It was unsuccessful. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and brought me back over to the couch, dropping me on to the soft cushion.

He returned to his screaming, jealous fans and blew them a kiss, giving them one last wave before closing the blinds.

Harry jumped over the back of the couch, probably trying to land slyly next to me. That's not what happened though. He overshot his target by just a few inches, making his foot slip so he fell and tumbled to the ground with a panicked gasp and curse. _"Fuck!" _Needless to say, I had never laughed harder in my entire life. Harry stayed seated on the carpet, laughing into the sleeve of his purple Jack Wills hoodie- which was indefinitely adorable on him, something about it making the dimples in his smile even more dominant. After about five straight minutes, I was able to compose myself, though my abs were sore and my heart was still beating faster at the worry of not inhaling enough air due to my frantic giggles.

"You're the cutest thing." I reassured him when he sat back on the couch, either of my hands covering the blush in his cheeks. I leaned forward and tapped my lips to his just one time before releasing him.

"Anyway..." He cleared his throat, "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm taking you on a date tonight." He waggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Oh, really? And what will do on said date?" I countered, waiting skeptically and playfully with my arms crossed over my chest.

"We're in the heart of New York City, babe. The Big Apple! What aren't we going to do? The possibilities are endless!"

"You dream big, kid." I winked and giggled.

"Kid? I'm two years older than you!"

"A little over two years older. That's not helping my case though."

"A little over? I thought you said you were 16?"

"I am!" I shyed away, hiding my face a little, though I knew he wouldn't be mad given the situation. "Er, I will be... In a couple weeks..."

"When's your birthday then?"

"October 24th." I smiled.

"I'm going to remember that." His expression mimicked mine, and that's the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes, falling into the kiss he was giving me.

_*****Later that night******_

The rooms in the hotel weren't really specified. I mean, technically speaking, it was supposed to be Taylor and I in one room, Harry and Louis next door, then Zayn, Liam, and Niall in the third. Usually we all kind of just fell asleep where we wanted though, first come first serve. Presently, I was in the room that was supposed to be mine and Taylor's. I hummed as I french braided my bangs back to keep them out of my face, and secured it with a bobby pin. I was wearing a tight, waist high skirt and a loose, flowing crop top, complete with a belt and bracelets. I slid on my shoes right after I heard the closing of the main door outside.

"And we officially have the night to ourselves!" Harry's voice called from through the walls. "You ready yet?"

"Yeah," I replied as I walked out to him, grabbing the most convenient bag to keep my necessities in. "Where are we headed first?" I wondered out loud as we walked out into the crowded streets.

"We're going to get a taxi and head to Broadway." He gave me a cheeky smile.

"Are we seeing something!" I couldn't hide my excitement. I'd always heard about how amazing Broadway shows were, but I would have never thought I'd actually get a chance to see one myself!

"I heard Wicked is quite good, and it's playing tonight."

We giggled in the back of the taxi once it started to drive, pushing and poking each other a few times a minute. The driver smiled back at us frequently, until he finally spoke. "You two are a very sweet couple. I can tell you'll be together for a long time." His Jamaican accent and happy tone sent a wave of sunshine through the small vehicle.

"Yeah?" Harry scooted up to talk to him, his face still in a bright smile. "I hope so. I really like her."

"She really likes you too, mon. I can tell."

"Is he right, Gabs?" Harry looked at me for an answer.

"Maybe," I shrugged, smirking, "Maybe not." The driver, whose name I found out later to be Mike, chuckled, a balanced laugh from Harry and I followed.

"Better not mess this up, Styles." Mike grinned.

Our eyes widened. We hadn't been thinking. "No! You can't know who I am! We're not dating! I swear! As far as you know, Gaby and I are friends! Friends only!" A look of fear was exchanged between the two of us. We needed to be more careful.

"Don't worry." Mike promised. "Your secret is safe with me. You remind me of my high school sweetheart."

"What was she like?" I asked curiously at the expression on Mike's face. Hopefully he was still paying attention to the road, because his mind was someplace else.

"We fell in love real fast, and nobody really understood. We did everything together, simply just because we couldn't get enough. We had jokes, and songs, and memories."

"What happened to her?" Harry's question was hesitant, worried for Mike's reaction.

"Well..." His face broke out in the biggest smile I'd ever seen, "Our first baby is due about nine months from now. We just found out today."

"Awh! Congratulations!" I gushed, continuing with Harry to bombard him with questions about the relationship, his life, and his job for the remaining couple minutes of the drive.

After we looked around Broadway for a reasonable amount of time, and found our seats in the theatre, and continued to laughed, joke, and mess around maybe more than we should've at such an important place. With Harry though, it didn't matter where I was. As long as I was with him, I realized when the lights went down and my head rested perfectly on his shoulder, I would be happy.


	13. Our Love

Gaby's POV

I stood behind Taylor and looked over her shoulder while she went down her Twitter timeline. It was crazy how fast things were moving for her. Sure, some people knew who I was- Harry's newest female friend. But Taylor had practically become a celebrity. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She was, of course, gorgeous, dating Zayn Malik, and in no way did she try to go unnoticed. Even before all the fame, Taylor went out just to be seen.I had to give her credit though. I could never handle it like she can.

My train of thought was interrupted when Zayn sat on the other side of her, his arm wrapping instinctively around her so she was cuddled against his side.

"What's happenin', babe?" He asked. I couldn't help but smile when it made her face light up. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, which quickly turned me into the third wheel. I stood up to leave and maybe try to find Harry.

"Wait, Gaby." Taylor grabbed my wrist lightly to hold me back. "What are you doing tonight?"

"When tonight?" I turned back to face her. "Harry and I have been texting about maybe going to look around the city some more, but that would be earlier."

"Uhm... Meet me in our room at 8:00? I can help you get ready, then we should go out."

"Sounds like fun. I'll see you then." I smiled, and she waved, and then I was gone.

Taylor's POV, 4 hours later

We all know that girl who claims she's 'so in love' with her boyfriend after, like, a week. And I've always hated that girl. I mean, really. That's ridiculous, she doesn't even know him. But now I'm thinking that maybe I judged her a little too hard. Maybe, just maybe, they are in love. Maybe she gets lost in his accent with every word he says. Maybe her heart changes rhythm every time their eyes meet. Maybe his laugh makes a firework of happiness explode from the center of her heart. Maybe she's never felt such a connection with anyone else in her entire life. Maybe she just knows. Like me.

Now, I know that sounds crazy. Believe me, I do. But if you were in my position, you'd understand. It took me 5 months of friendship to be 100% comfortable around Gaby. I'd known Zayn for what? Ten days? Sure, I'd spent those ten days practically attached to him, but I still thought it was amazing that I could already be so myself.

I watched his hand while it traced patterns on my leg, and my head found its place on his shoulder. I swear, we fit together so perfectly. Like puzzle pieces. I know I used to not have a preference between any of the boys, but now? I don't see how it's possible that I wasn't in love with Zayn. Everything about him was just absolutely perfect. His voice, his laugh, his smile, his sense of humor. The way he could be quiet and mysterious or outgoing and hilarious. Plus, he was amazing in bed- though I wouldn't have known that before.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" He whispered in my ear, bringing me back to the real world.

"Do I light up your world like nobody else?" I giggled and nudged him lightly, smiling brighter at his amused laugh while I stood up.

"Exactly. Where are you going, love?"

"I need to go get ready for my date with Gaby." I winked at him and wiggled my hips a little.

"Is that supposed to make me jealous?" He questioned, his eyebrows raising up in curiosity.

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes. "You get jealous enough without my help."

"Yeah? What makes you think that?"

"I noticed what happened yesterday, Malik." I spoke, looking through the closet for something to wear. A dress, obviously. The blue one? I took it out and looked it over once, deciding I didn't have the right shoes and hung it back up.

"What are you talking about?"

"The guy in the hot tub? You saw him looking at me and got all possessive. Don't pretend you don't know. I'm not complaining. It was sexy." I looked over, making quick eye contact to see his expression. "What do you think of this one?" I asked, pulling out a tight, black dress and holding it up against my body.

"It's kinda short, don't you think? And low cut? I'm not going to be there. They won't know you're mine."

Annoyed, I ignored him, rolling my eyes. Yes, the jealousy thing was a turn on. But if he was going to start telling me what I could and couldn't do, this wasn't going to work. I pulled down my shorts, and pulled off my top, sliding the dress on in it's place.

I looked myself over in the mirror, pleased with what I saw. As I pinned my hair up, Zayn's reflection sauntered up behind me and his arms snaked around my waist. His lips brushed my cheek and I blushed when it made my pulse quicken.

"You're gorgeous." He told me. Zayn and I were a perfect couple. We just looked good together. He was taller than me by just two inches, and our skin tone and hair color just looked like love against each other. My hair was currently a perfect mix of blonde curls and beach waves, which was piled at the top of my head in a messy bun, two strands loose in the front to frame my face. "Perfection." He reminded me.

Before I could object (But let's be honest, I wouldn't have), his phone flashed a bright white light, momentarily blinding me, and it made a quiet _click. _I spun around in his arms and stood on my tippytoes to give him a quick tap kiss, which he also managed to get a picture of.

"Now go, she'll be here soon." I walked him over to the door, wanting to spend every possible second in his presence. "Call me at around 11 tonight, kay? Before you go to bed?"

"Of course, Tay. Talk to you then." And like that, he was gone.

Minutes later, my phone sang with a couple beeps. Which of course, signaled a new tweet from Zayn. The link to our pictures and, because it was Zayn, "_Never ask why I Love You, just accept that I do, because words simply cannot tell how much I Love You."_


	14. Downtown Girl

Gaby's POV

I honestly had no idea how Taylor did it. She always knew exactly what to wear- or, in this case, what to tell me to wear. She even knew that I wouldn't wear it if it's not something that my mother would approve of. I wasn't sure where we were going actually, but the dress seemed perfect for anywhere. It was tight and intensely dark purple, with ¾ sleeves that left my shoulders bare. It clung to my legs, which contrasted against my skin that seemed to look noticeably paler since I'd left sunny California. The hem cut off just above my mid thigh, revealing my legs down to the shoes she'd chosen, something mature but appropriate.

"So, where are we going?" I finally asked as she led me out of the hotel. I watched while she hailed a cab as if she'd been doing it her whole life. She walked with confidence out into the dark street that was lit only with the lights of the city. She practically stepped in front of the yellow car, but it didn't hesitate to come to a stop. Nobody hesitated for Taylor. She gave her signature smile before she slid with me into the back seat.

"Where to, ladies?" He asked, and Taylor gave him the name of what I assumed was a New York club. I nudged her side.

"Taylor!" I whisper-yelled, "If the press get any document of you going to a club, you know you'll be in trouble with management."

"Oh, please." She rolled her eyes. "They're not _my_ management."

I shrugged my shoulders. _Oh well_, I thought, _her problem, not mine_. When we arrived outside the club, the line to get in almost wrapped around the back.

"Are we really going to wait here?" I asked, knowing she wasn't usually one for patience.

"Oh, God, no. Come on." She grabbed my wrist and led me up to the front, where the bouncer stood to block the entrance. He didn't look as tough as the guards in the movies. Actually, I wondered why he got the job to do this. He couldn't been over 25, and didn't look any more muscular than the next guy.

"I don't know if you girls noticed, but there's a line." He told us, his tone hushed and joking.

"You're not _really _going to make us wait, are you?" Taylor pouted, tilting her head.

"Are you even old enough to be here?" He asked, though he still had a sly smirk on his face.

"Of course we are. We're 18." She lied, still looking directly into his eyes, holding her composure.

"You need to be 21 to get in, babe. Sorry." A quick flash of sympathy crossed his face, but the expression quickly turned to intimidation when Taylor leaned forward. Her hands each found one of his shoulders, and her red lips met his ear. She was close enough so her chest was pressed to his.

"We're not going to anything bad. We just want to dance. Please?" She whispered. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to burst out laughing, or I wanted to sink into the sidewalk to avoid the embarrassment rising to my cheeks.

The sound was almost inaudible when he cleared his throat. "Fine, go. But if anyone asks, you snuck in." He stepped to the side and let us through.

I made sure not to leave Taylor's side. She seemed to know her way around this place as if she'd been here before, which I'm sure she hadn't. I've said before that Taylor knows she's hot. With the way she walked, it was obvious. She strutted straight to the bar, and I couldn't hold in my small giggle when a line of heads turned and watched her hips.

"This one's on the house." The bartender told her, not bothering to check for an I.D. or anything. "What are you having, doll?" He asked, looking in my direction.

"Me?" My eyes widened a little. "Oh, no. I don't drink."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, moving across the wooden bar to the girl on the other side. Taylor finished her drink before we decided to go dance. She traveled around more than I did, and her sweet perfume made rounds around the floor. All together, it was kind of like being at a school dance. Except the clothes were more revealing and there were more people, more lights, and better drinks.

The first hour went by really quickly. We danced through most of it, laughing, and singing along to whatever the DJ was blaring. In fact, the only time we left the dance floor was for Taylor to get another drink. I even gave in and finally had one too, though I told him to make it with mostly the juice rather than the alcohol.

The unplanned twist in the evening started when a pair of hands from behind me suddenly covered my eyes. I gasped, a feeling of panic shooting through me until I heard a familiar voice.

"Guess who." The voice said, in the most adorable British accent known to man.

"Harry!" I turned, meeting his bright eyes and smiling at the appearance of his indented dimples.

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. Last time I checked you needed to be 21 to get in." And cue the Harry Styles signature smirk.

"Blame Taylor. I didn't do it, I swear!" I held my hands up, as if it would prove my innocence. But he grabbed my wrists and pinned them back down to my sides, laughing. I think he was about to lean in and kiss me, but then remembered that we're only friends in public.

"Speaking of her, you know her name is written in the bathroom?"

"I don't even want to know." I laughed and shook my head. "Now really, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you. And well, Eleanor is here to visit and Louis. Let's just say I'm staying with you tonight."

"Good. Taylor will probably be with Zayn tonight anyway."

"So it'll be me and you alone..." His eyebrows waggled up and down.

"Maybe not. Maybe I want to invite Liam and Niall." I teased.

"Liam is with Danielle." Danielle was Liam's girlfriend. Management finally gave them the okay to become public that week. Actually, that week would be the first time they'd be seeing each other since. I wondered if that's why Eleanor and Danielle were here in the first place. "And you wouldn't want to make Niall feel like the third wheel. You know, since you'll probably be all over me." He nodded.

"You wish." I rolled my eyes.

"I do actually." His hand moved around my hip.

"Harry, stop. We're not dating right now, remember? You're going to get in trouble."

He started to say something but was cut off by Taylor as she returned with her third drink.

"Hey sexies!" She smiled. "Just couldn't stay away from her, could you, Harry?" She winked.

"Nope, not even a little." He smiled back, his dimples showing once again. Every time I saw them, my heart blew up like a balloon.

"You can take her. Zayn just texted me that he wants me home too." She then leaned in and kissed either one of my cheeks.

Taylor's POV

I slid in my key to Zayn's room until the small light lit up green. As I pushed open the door, I saw Zayn laying on the hotel mattress. The comforter was kicked around his perfect, shirtless body.

I took down my hair and let it fall around my face. I wasn't uncomfortable enough to bother changing or taking off my makeup, so instead I just turned off the light and took my spot beside Zayn. His eyes barely opened, and he managed to mumble a tired "hey" despite the fact that he was more than half asleep.

I felt the corners of my lips pull up in a smile, then stretched up to lightly press them against his cheek. "Go back to sleep." I laughed quietly.

He just nodded and mumbled again, pulling me in to cuddle against his body. We shared the same pillow until I let my head lay on his chest.

I thought back to first night we'd slept in the same bed. It was only the third day we were dating, but we had such insane chemistry that it felt normal. After we'd woken up he told me that he could feel my breathing when I was asleep next to him.

I smiled at the memory while I pulled the warm sheets over my legs. I felt the steady beat of his heart and let the sound easily lull me to sleep.


	15. All The Pretty Girls

Watching interviews was so much more entertaining now that I knew the boys personally. This would be their first live interview and it would start in exactly 10 minutes. Presently, Taylor and I were sitting on the hotel mattress, freshly made to perfection by maid service. She'd just finished telling me about her and Zayn's first time which took place with her back pressed against the inside window of his car.

"So? Have you and Harry...?" She trailed off, giving me a look.

"Oh! Uhm, no. We haven't."

"Why not? Have you seen him? I'd tap that like a maple tree."

"Shh!" I laughed, lightly hitting her arm. "Shut up, Taylor! I'm just not ready yet."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged.

I was going to respond, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. The two of us exchanged a look, confused as to who it would be. I crossed the room and looked through the small hole in the door. Abbey. I smiled and let her in.

"Abbey! Hey!" I'd only met her once, but I already liked her a lot. She and Niall were just friends, but I hoped that meant she'd stick around anyway.

"Hiya, Gaby." She giggled at the similar sound of our names when they were said so close together. "Is Niall around?"

"Nope, he and the boys are about to do a live interview. Do you want to come watch it with Taylor and I? You're more than welcome." I offered, wanting her to stay.

"Sure, I'd love to!" She responded enthusiastically.

I led her through the room and watched as she greeted Taylor. We all talked for the remaining minutes until the interview began.

"_Let's start with the question that I'm sure is on everybody's mind." _She began,_ "Liam, you're dating Danielle Peazer as of earlier this week?"_

"_Yes." _He told her, his voice even more Liam-ish than usual. "We've been friends for such a long time. I really like her."

"_Who else has a girlfriend?" _Her question earned a hand raise from Louis and Zayn, a smile planted on both of their faces. I had to admit, I rolled my eyes at the sight of Harry's arm still at his side. I'm not sure why I did that, it was an accident- a natural response.

"_Interesting. Because there has been some pictures going around lately... Of both Niall and Harry with a certain someone?"_

"_That's Abbey and Gaby." _Niall explained with his signature smile. _"They're just our best girl friends. As in girls that are friends. That's all. Abbey has a boyfriend actually, they just got back together."_

"_Harry?" _She questioned_. "Gaby is just a friend too?_

"_Well, uhm, basically, yes. We're just friends right now." _I knew that he had to say that, that he didn't have a choice. But I couldn't help feeling my heart sink at how easy it was for him to lie like that. I tried to look deeper, to see if maybe deep in his eyes there was hesitation. But nothing. I tried not to think about it, not to read into it. I knew it was his job. I just couldn't shake the thought in the back of my head that, despite what I knew, I was just another fan to him. What if he only wanted the same thing as every other guy has wanted from me?

"_I'm glad to hear that." _Psh. She was glad to hear that. I scoffed. Why would she be glad? What if Harry and I were madly in love but couldn't be together? All she cared about was that he was single? Ignorant interview. I crossed my arms and pouted, just a little- another natural response.

The interview continued as so. The American interviews were always the worst because they only talked about things that I already knew. Given I knew most everything now, but still.

So instead of watching what we already knew, we decided to go out for coffee. That's when I first realized that things were different. It was just Taylor, me, and Abbey. We weren't with the boys. But as we stepped out and started walking toward Starbucks, we got stopped. Three times. Okay, I know, three times isn't much. But for just being Harry's friend? It was so weird. Taylor even signed an autograph. That's only the beginning, of course.

We were sitting at the table, drinking our coffees. Taylor drank her coffee black, Abbey got a white chocolate mocha, and I had a java chip frappucino. Just normal girls, drinking a normal beverage, right? Wrong, or so I soon found out.

A woman was walking toward us. She looked like she was in her mid twenties. She had full dark brown hair, she wore a gray pencil skirt and a black blouse, a notepad and pencil in her hand. She helped herself by pulling out the empty seat at our table and sitting down.

"Taylor, Gaby, Abbey. How are you ladies today?" She said, flipping her hair and crossing her legs over each other.

"Uhm, we're fine, thanks." Abbey told her, looking down at her hands that were currently wrapped around the cardboard sleeve on her cup.

"So, come on. Give me the details. Abbey, you and Niall aren't just friends, I mean come on. You too, Gaby. You're together all the time!"

"I have a boyfriend who I've been dating for quite awhile, actually." Abbey explained.

"And Harry is just my friend." I wondered if my lie was as smooth as Harry's had been just 15 minutes before.

"Can you go? We're trying to drink coffee." Taylor was quite blunt, though her honesty was refreshing.

"I'd just like to ask a couple questions."

"And I'd just like to drink my damn coffee." She continued to argue. Abbey and I exchanged a look of awkwardness. This lady was annoying, yes, but Taylor's temper was just a bit unjustified. "Come on, guys, let's just go. We'll have more privacy back at the hotel."

"The hotel room you're sharing with the boys? Scandalous. Oh! Taylor, are you cheating on Zayn? Have you seen the newest articles?"

"What? Of course not. Please, leave us alone."

I quietly apologized to the reporter as Taylor led us out of the small coffee shop. We only walked a block before we were being followed by another one, though her pen had the same magazine logo as the brunette girl from Starbucks. We made a few sharp turns to try to lose her among the crowded streets of the city, but that didn't work out as we'd planned. We did lose the journalist, we just lose each other as well. And let me tell you, being lost alone in New York City is not something you want to do. At the same time though, it was fun. Being just another person among so many strangers, people who knew nothing about you. In a way, it was almost like being completely alone. I had nobody to impress, nobody to behave for, no standards to live up to. I could do, say, or act any way I wanted and people would think it's just who I am. Something about that was so liberating.

Eventually, I managed to find my way back to the hotel, only to find Abbey and Taylor waiting for me outside the room.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry, I forgot I had the room key!" I apologized, feeling a hint of guilt for taking so long to explore rather than just coming back.

"That's fine." Abbey laughed. "We bonded."

My lips pulled into a smile around the green straw coming from the clear plastic. As I attempted to get more of the frosty chocolate, the cup made a slurping sound in protest, telling me that it was gone.

The green light on the door lit, and I pushed it open. Taylor and Abbey walked in too, and looking at them, I knew that my life was different now than it had been two weeks prior. Now, I had not only an incredible boyfriend and four amazing guy friends, but my bond with these two girls was something I could never imagine being broken. And today would be our first memory together, not just as best friends, but as sisters.


	16. Dance With Me Tonight

Everything was so glamorous in the celebrity world. Every night there was something going on, whether it was seeing a play, going to a club, or in this case, crashing an after party for an awards show that we didn't go to. Now, as you probably know by this point, I'm a good girl. The only time I've ever drank was Louis Tomlinson's fault. I've never smoked, never had sex, and up until now, I've never crashed a party. Come to think of it, the worst I'd ever done was sneaking out in the middle of the night- to walk through the park. Yes, I was _that_ girl. So this whole crazy celebrity thing was going to take some real getting used to.

And as much fun as this party was, with it's high class drinks, glossy celebrities, and fancy decorations, I couldn't quite enjoy myself as much as I would have liked. Every time I looked at Harry, I saw the lie from the interview. What was wrong with me? I knew he had to lie. Hell, I'd said the same thing earlier today! It just looked so easy for him... And I knew the kind of guy Harry was. At least, I thought I did. Before I really met him, he had that reputation of being a ladies man, a player, a charming sex god who knows just what to say.

But that wasn't the Harry I knew. The Harry I knew was a tad on the naughty side, yes, but he was sweet. He cared, he was romantic, and he had good intentions. That's my Harry. The real Harry. Right? Or was that the act he put on for all his 'girlfriends?' I had to know.

"Harry?" I tapped his shoulder a few times. He wore a gray suit with a red tie, and he looked absolutely stunning.

"Yeah, babe? What's up?"

"I know this isn't the best time, but I need to ask you something. It's been bothering me."

"I knew something was off with you. What's going on?"

"Your interview today."

"What about it?"

"We're not dating."

"Not in public."

"But..." I stepped closer to him, looking around to make sure nobody was looking, and whispered quietly into his ear, "Are we really dating?"

"You know the answer to that, Gaby. Come on, what are you thinking? Just be honest. I'm here for you." He promised me, his mouth arching in a small, caring smile.

"You lied so easily. As if I didn't mean anything to you." I admitted, my voice still hushed. He was quiet for a few minutes, his perfect pink lips parted just slightly. That is, until he lightly grasped my wrist and pulled me away from the noisy crowd that had piled onto the glowing dance floor.

"Gaby." He said my name in a husky tone, his accent making it sound so beautiful. "Look around. Look at all these people. Sure, there's tons of pretty girls here. But I'm not with them, am I? I'm standing here with you. I'm holding your hand." He explained, his fingers intertwining with mine, "Because you're who I'm with. No other girl shines like you do, Gaby. So let go of your insecurities and come dance with me."

I laughed quietly, touched by his small speech. My heartbeat was a tad off from the way he affected me. I suddenly felt silly for thinking anything other than the truth. I couldn't take the smile off of my face as he twirled me in a circle, pulling me onto the dance floor.

He pulled my body against his own strong, never ending torso. His hands steadily found their way around me and rested themselves on my hips, swaying me along with him.

"We're not supposed to be this close right now, Harry..." I reminded him as a small warning, though I didn't want him to stop, "We're going to get in trouble..."

"Shh," He whispered, "Just get lost in it. Just dance with me." And so I did. But with each song, the tempo increased slightly, making it harder and harder to keep up with the fast changing beat of the music.

The temperature in the room increased too as more crowds of people danced. Harry moved his hand slowly to cover mine. I watched as he led it farther down his chest. He laughed as my hand shook with nerves.

"Just go with it." He assured me, "Just close your eyes, relax, and go with it." Before I obeyed and closed my eyes, I watched his head turn in either direction, checking for an audience before pressing his lips against my forehead.

Once again, his hands found my hips, but this time, he moved them against his own, creating a type of friction. I played along, in the best way I could without feeling uncomfortable, and giggled, just letting myself have some fun.

"I can feel the music moving right through you." His mouth was at my ear again, his voice seductive and tempting, "And I know you want me, Gaby. You might not know it, but I do. I'll wait as long as you need me to."

I felt a blush run over my cheeks. His words and confidence had the most exhilarating effect on me. Rather than giving a verbal response, I rolled my body against his once more.

"Remember the first time I saw you? I knew right then that you'd be mine." With that, he kissed my cheek. If I didn't know any better, I'd have guessed that my heart jumped right out of my chest.


	17. Author's Note

**Dear my lovely little readers,**

**I sincerely apologize for slacking lately. I have a lot of chapter ideas, and I'm so excited to keep writing. I definitely HAVE NOT dropped the story. I just haven't had a bunch of time in the past few weeks. School gets out on June 15th, so I'll be posting more frequently after that.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**

**I love you all so much!**

**Also, if anyone ever has any story suggestions, never hesitate to message me!**

**Xoxo,**

**Lizzie**


	18. Oh My Goodness

Abbey's POV

The first thing I saw as I walked into the lobby of the hotel was the blonde boy I'd come to know over the past few days. He stood at the food counter, of course, turned toward the cashier and away from me. I rolled my eyes as I watched him flirt with the pretty blonde employee. Quietly, I walked over to him, jumping on his back when he least expected it.

"Boo!" I giggled as he jumped in surprise. He laughed too, and I jumped back to the floor. I noticed blondie- or Dani, according to her name tag- looked not only confused, but also angry. "Don't worry," I assured her, "He's my brother. Cute, isn't he?" They both blushed slightly. "Oh, don't be embarrassed on my account. Please, continue the flirting." I encouraged, grabbing Niall's smoothie, and walking off.

"Hey!" He ran after me, "That's mine!" It took him only a couple seconds to catch up to me, and when he did, he circled his arms around me and lifted me up. "Gotcha, you little liar! We aren't siblings."

"We act like siblings." I smiled, taking his smoothie again and sipping it as he set me in a booth. He slid in beside me and stole his cup back.

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"I have a date with Luke tonight." I informed him.

"Yeah? You excited? Is he getting lucky?" Niall waggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Shut up," I laughed, kicking his leg under the table. "You should come."

"You want me to willingly go as a third wheel, with a guy who probably hates me? No thanks."

"You wouldn't be a third wheel. Make it a double date."

"But I'm a single Pringle." He shrugged. I laughed at his phrase, and playfully rolled my eyes.

"Ask Dani." I told him.

"Smoothie girl? Nah."

"How come?"

"Not my type."

"Oh, so you have a type?" I accused, resituating myself in the booth so my back was pressed against the wall and my legs were laying across Niall's lap. His knee stopped bouncing.

"Maybe." He smirked. "Maybe not. What's it to you?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious. What's your type?"

"That's classified information."

"So Dani's not your type. What about her?" I nodded over to a girl who was giving him googly eyes a couple tables away. She was obviously a fan because when Niall smiled at her she practically had a heart attack.

"She's cute. But still not my type."

"Hmm..." I looked around the small cafe for another victim. "What about the ginger at the check in desk? She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is. Still not my type though."

"I'm beginning to think you're gay, Nialler."

"Oh, trust me. I'm not gay." He assured me.

"Sometimes I wonder." I joked. "You and Liam are awfully close, if you know what I mean." I winked. "Josh too. Niall Devine. That'd be cute."

"Ha!" He snorted. "Very funny." He placed his hand on my leg and rubbed around my knee and down my calf. "Your legs are soft." He smiled, and it was my turn to laugh.

"Of course they are. I'm a girl, remember?"

Niall's POV

"Of course they are. I'm a girl, remember?" She laughed as she looked up at me. My eyes met hers, and the simple, friendly, innocent situation changed suddenly. Yes, I've known that Abbey was beautiful since the second I saw her. But we got to know each other as friends, and that's all we were. I didn't feel anything else and neither did she. In that second though, I saw a flash of how things could have been.

What if Luke never apologized? What if I kissed her at the chocolate factory? Maybe I'd be rubbing her thigh right now rather than her knee. Maybe she'd be going on a date with me tonight instead of him. Maybe I could've told her that she's my type, no matter how pretty any other girl was.

So that one second of eye contact, her one smile, that one instant changed every memory I've had with her. Now I saw it. Now I understood. Every time I'd thought we were just laughing as friends, we were flirting. My feelings for her were building up. Now I realized why I'd always imagined doing everything with her. Why Liam always made fun of me when I brought her up. He knew. He saw the signs. Why didn't he tell me?

That's not what Abbey and I were. It's not what we were supposed to be. We were friends. And oddly enough, I was okay with that. She was happy with Luke, and I was happy being her friend. Why would I mess that up?

"Niall? You okay?" She asked, pulling me out of my mind. I just smiled comfortingly and leaned forward to kiss her nose.

"Sure thing, Jelly Bean." I said and ruffled her smooth brown hair. She gave me her dimpled smile and stole my smoothie again.


	19. Heart Skips a Beat

Gaby's POV

It all happened so fast. What seemed like just seconds ago we were at the hottest bar in New York City and he, once again, got me drunk, despite the fact that I was only 16. I couldn't understand how I let this happen. 92 percent of the time I was a parent's dream- good grades, didn't break the law, a virgin of course, and an all around goody two shoes, I rarely even swore! But every once in a while the other 8 percent took over and it was all too easy for Harry to coax me into doing something naughty.

He was sitting on his bed, leaning his back against the headboard and I straddled his lap. I pressed my chest to his and he continued to move his lips in time with mine. My heart was pounding so loudly, I was sure he could hear it. Every time he moved his hand, a shiver ran down my spine. He was too perfect.

Eventually, his hand traced underneath the hem of my short skirt. So, being me- not quite drunk enough to be easy- I moved his hand back to rest on my knee, without breaking our kiss. But I could feel his lips beginning to hesitate against mine until they slowly pulled away, forming into a frown.

"Gaby." He spoke, his tone serious.

"Harry." I cleared my throat.

"Why not?"

I shrugged my shoulders, unsure of a real reason. He knew I wanted him. I knew I wanted him. Honestly, why not?

"So, come on..." He whined, his hand trailing up my inner thigh once again. His touch did things to me that I didn't even know how to explain. Every part of me wanted every part of him, and I couldn't breathe as I watched his hand move further up.

"I just... I need a minute." I finally was able to mutter. Quickly, I stood and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I sat on the floor, watching the room spin around me. This decision would be so much easier if the alcohol wasn't fogging my mind. I couldn't imagine facing Harry right now.

In my heart, I wanted to do it. I wanted to go out there and be the sexy goddess that I know he wanted to see. I wanted to impress him, and deserve him, and make him happy. I knew I was only nervous because it'd be my first time. And let's be honest- who wouldn't want their first time to be with Harry freaking Styles, am I right?

But something in my mind was just telling me that I couldn't do it. It would be wrong. I'm only 16. I'd embarrass myself. I'd do something wrong. I'd get pregnant. Something bad would happen. Girls like me don't get away with things like this.

Everything was turning slowly and I felt myself burning up. I took a deep breath in the quiet and listened to myself breathing in an attempt to calm down. And just like that, the choice was made. My life was amazing right now, I thought. I didn't have school, I was in New York City, on a tour with my seven favorite people, and a sexually frustrated Harry Styles was waiting for me in bed. Why was I focusing on the bad when so many lovely things were happening around me?

I stood up and without skipping a beat, opened the door. Harry's eyes were on me now, and he hadn't moved since I left.

"This is happening." I told him, grabbing the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head.

"Are you serious? Don't fuck with me. I don't want you to do this, if you don't want to."

"Don't listen to what I said before." I told him, climbing back up on the bed. "I was just being paranoid."

"So this is really happening?" He asked to confirm, and I could hear the underlying excitement in his voice.

"Yes. Right now. Before I change my mind."

"Hell yeah." He smirked, pulling me back to my previous position. "You won't regret this, Gaby." He whispered in my ear before continuing where he'd left off. I tried my hardest not to resist the joy he brought me, but the effort soon became unnecessary because, though adrenaline rushed through me nonstop, he made me feel so comfortable.

And that's when the door was pushed open from the opposite side, and Louis casually strolled in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you two busy?" He wondered out loud, sarcasm in his tone and a smile on his face.

"God dammit, Lou. Really?" Harry sighed, his head falling back in frustration.

"Did I ruin the mood?" He laughed, his eyebrows raising suggestively. Meanwhile, my entire body was beat red, and my arms were crossed over my nearly bare chest.

"Go away." Harry threw a pillow in his direction. "Seriously, there will be payback for this."

"Fine, fine." He laughed, throwing the pillow back at him. "Don't disappoint Harry though, Gabs. He's been waiting for this." Louis winked, making my cheeks even brighter.

"Don't worry," I yelled back at him as he headed toward the door, "I won't. When he tells you about it tomorrow, you'll be demanding more from Eleanor." I hoped he didn't see through my liquid confidence. I could tell Harry didn't because he seemed either shocked or intimidated.

I waited until I heard the soft noise of the door closing before turning my full attention back to the curly haired angel under me.

"Were you being serious with Lou just now?" He asked between kisses.

"I guess you're going to find out." I winked, then my kisses trailed across his jaw, and down his neck.

I let my hands move up his toned stomach, and bought his shirt up with me. He was wearing a gray V neck, and honestly, I hoped the paparazzi got pictures. Other fans deserved to see how hot he was in that shirt.

The night progressed perfectly. So much better than I'd ever imagined. My blood stopped and I became breathless at his every movement.


	20. A Drop in the Ocean

Niall's POV

Whenever Abbey's name lit up my phone screen, it made me smile. I'd like to think I only thought of her as a friend, because that's what we were supposed to be. But deep down, I knew it was more than that.

I quickly answered the phone before it went to voicemail.

"Hey, Abs. What's up?"

"Luke and I broke up." Her voice was so casual, the actual words caught me off guard. My jaw dropped, and I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat. Why wasn't she crying? Not that I wanted her to be... But was she happy? I thought she loved him...

"What?" Was all I could manage to say.

"We broke up." She repeated.

"B-but... but why?"

"After our date tonight, he took me to his house and he kept trying to get in my pants. And I wasn't in the mood. So I got mad, and we got in a fight, and I broke up with him, and I left."

"Are you okay?" I hoped I sounded calm, because I think I was shaking with anger at him. He hurt her _again. _He can't take advantage of her. Nobody can.

"Actually, yeah. I'm perfectly fine. I feel kind of relieved, to be honest. I mean, after we broke up that first time, our relationship was never really the same, you know? I didn't really feel it anymore."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess that makes sense."

"What are you up to tonight?" She asked, her tone was sweet and normal. It was stupid of me to assume there was any secret meaning behind the question.

"Uh, there's a party we were invited to for some movie premiere, but it didn't sound that exciting. Why?"

"I don't know. Just wondering."

"Do you want to come?"

"To the party?"

"Yeah." For a worldwide celebrity, I felt an awful lot like the awkward kid I had been before X Factor. I was never good at asking girls out. "Like, you know, as friends."

"Well, yeah. I figured." I listened to her clear her throat though the receiver. "Sure, I'll go. What time?"

"Soon. Can you be ready in 15 minutes?"

"You want me to be ready for a celebrity party in 15 minutes?"

"You don't need to be ready. You can come in your pajamas and you'll still be the prettiest girl there." I really needed some kind of filter to make sure I didn't say stupid shit. Ever since I'd realized how deep my feelings for her went, it's like I couldn't stop myself from making it obvious.

"You're sweet. You're a dork, but you're sweet. Anyway, I'll be ready. Are you picking me up?"

"Sure thing, babe. I'll see you then."

"Bye bye, Nialler. See you soon." I could practically hear the smile in her voice as she shut the phone.

At the party, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Which I guess was normal at this point. She was perfect. Like I'd said earlier, without even trying very hard she was the prettiest one there.

"Here." I said as I handed her a requested Sprite.

"Thanks." She kissed my cheek as she took the glass and sipped from it. Such a simple, meaningless action to her. "So, uhm, what movie is this f-" She was cut off my the sound of my name being called from a couple feet away.

"Niall!"

I turned to see the source of the sound, Josh, walking up to us. At this point, we considered him a member of One Direction.

"Hey, man." I laughed. I wondered in the back of my mind if he was already drunk. He didn't really seem like it, but I probably would've been wasted if Abbey weren't here.

"Who's your friend?" He asked, smiling toward her. "Is this Abbey?"

"That's me." She gave him a flash of her signature dimpled smile. "And you're Josh Devine, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know? Have you been stalking me?" He joked with her.

"Practically." She laughed along. "I've been trying to study up on my One Direction knowledge since I met Niall."

"Sounds exciting."

I noticed that their eye contact hadn't broken since the second it began. That, plus the way their bodies were angled toward each other made me suddenly feel like the third wheel. Unfortunately, I already knew I wasn't the only one who had a thing for her. It was pretty damn obvious when Josh liked a girl.

I kept trying to separate them, but Josh wouldn't break away from us. Not that I was blaming him. I loved Josh like he was my brother. But I think I had a right to be pissed, given I'd known Abbey first and she'd _just _broke up with her boyfriend.

Regardless, I doubted anything would happen between her and Josh other than some distant flirting. She'd only been single for a couple hours and they've only known each other for thirty minutes. So, I felt alright to leave them be and hang out with Liam for a few.

Liam was a great friend. He made jokes, and laughed at my jokes, and for the most part distracted me from the fact that my other best friend was unknowingly hitting on my future girlfriend. He couldn't help the fact that I looked over in their direction every couple minutes though. Every time I saw them laughing or talking, I felt like he was stabbing me in the heart and twisting the knife around just to watch me wince in pain.

I kept trying to remind myself that it wasn't Josh's fault. He had no idea I was interested in Abbey. He had no idea that this would've been my first opportunity to present myself as more than a friend to her. He was only doing what any guy would do. But that knowledge didn't help me feel any better.

Liam could tell I was upset about it as he followed my gaze in her direction. Somehow he managed to get me a pint even though we were both underage in the US. After it was gone though, I couldn't find Josh or Abbey. I tried not to worry, but it was easier said than done.

"I'm gonna go find her." I told Liam, unable to take it anymore. I stood from our table and began my search.

After almost an hour of looking though, I was ready to give up. They were absolutely nowhere to be found. I noticed Louis, Harry, Liam, and Zayn glancing at me and whispering about something. They all had an almost identical look on their face- not sadness necessarily, but pity almost.

I ignored it, shaking them off and decided to check the coat closet as a last resort. Maybe she was getting cold and went to grab her sweater or something. On my way there, Harry blocked my path.

"Heeeeeeey, Niall, where you going?" He asked, seeming rushed.

"Just lookin' for Abbey and Josh is all."

"Eh, just forget them for now. Wanna come get another pint with me?"

"Nah." I continued walking. Until Zayn joined us.

"Come 'ere." He said, trying to pull me the other way. Something weird was definitely going on with them. My assumption was only confirmed when Lou and Liam joined us too, telling me _had _to come meet Cameron Diaz.

"You can't miss this, man, come on!" Louis urged.

"Yeah, her boobs are even bigger in person!" Harry nodded.

"What is your problem?" I asked them, hitting Harry's hand away from mine as I walked up to the coat room.

"Just don't go in here!" Liam ordered, standing in front of door so I couldn't get in.

"Why not...? What's in there?" I started to turn the handle of the door, already knowing the answer to my pathetic question. I knew what they were trying to do. They were only being good friends, trying to keep me from what they knew would hurt me. But it was too late. I knew and now the door was half way opened.

And to no surprise, there it was. Josh was holding her up against the wall, her legs firmly around his waist. Their lips seperated when they heard the door open and they both stared at me, frozen like a deer in the headlights. My jaw fell open slightly, and I felt the beginning of tears starting to sting the corners of my eyes.

I couldn't look anymore. I turned quickly and raced out of the room.

"Niall, wait." I heard Abbey's urgent voice say, but it was too late. I was gone.

"What?" I heard Josh's distant voice, oblivious to the storm of emotions spinning around him.

I went as far away as I could, which at the moment was only two floors up, out on the balcony. If I wasn't so upset, it would've been a great view. It was looking out over the edge of the Atlantic Ocean, and rain was just starting to pour from the sky. I watched the first drop fall into the body of water, creating a ripple. Simultaneously, my first tear fell. The rain gradually fell harder as the seconds passed.

I couldn't get the image of them out of my head. It was everywhere I looked, even when I closed my eyes. The dull pain in my heart grew heavy as my tears fell faster. I felt dramatic and stupid, but everything hurt. I didn't even have a right to be hurt. He didn't know any better, and it wasn't like she was my girlfriend. I'm pretty sure she knew I liked her though.

I remembered just earlier today, holding her close in the lobby of the hotel. I held her closer than I'd ever held anyone before. I remembered not being able to sleep last night because the image of her with Luke kept filling my mind. If only I knew then how much worse things were about to be.

"Niall..?" I heard Josh's voice behind me, but I didn't look up. He walked closer and started to sit beside me. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Sure." I choked out, wiping my tears.

"I... I had no idea you felt that way about her. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say something?"

"It's fine. I know you didn't know."

We both stayed silent for a minute.

"What happened?" I finally asked, no longer able to stand the sound of the silence and the rain.

"It was an accident. I mean, it wasn't. But I didn't mean for it to happen the way it did. She's just so easy to talk to, you know?"

"Yeah. You guys got on really well." I laughed half heartedly.

"Not at first. At first you were all she talked about. It was all Niall, Niall, Niall," He told me. She talked about me. She was thinking about me. Me. Josh continued on in his best high pitched, girl impression voice, "'_He's so funny, and adorable. And I'm so happy around him, you know? Almost like a brother. But not. Because he's hot. You know?' _And I didn't know. But I said I knew anyway."

"She said that about me?" I don't think I could've smiled wider if I tried. But my smile faded as he finished his story.

"Yeah. But then I got fed up with her missing the point that I was into her. So I kinda just kissed her. And she kissed me back. And I asked her out. And then the coat closet. And yeah. I'm really sorry. I'll break up with her. I didn't know."

My heart sank. It stopped beating, and sunk to the pit of my stomach. If I'd had anything to eat, I probably would've thrown up. "You... You're dating... her..." It was hard to get that last word out. I said it as more of a whisper.

"This probably only happened because she felt used and rejected from Luke. I'll break up with he. I didn't know." He repeated.

"No, Josh-" I shook my head back and forth, threatened by more tears. "Don't. She said yes, so she obviously likes you. And if that's what makes her happy, that's cool, alright? If you guys are both happy, be happy. Don't let me stand in the way."

"But if you're into her..."

"She's my friend. Just my friend. Like a hot sister. It'd be weird to date her anyway. And you guys are good. She's better with you." I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or myself. Maybe both.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it."

We were interrupted by a knock on the side of the balcony and then the sound of Abbey clearing her throat.

"Uhm..." She said quietly, gaining her voice. "Is everything okay up here?"

"Yeah, yeah." I stood, smiling again. The smile wasn't fake this time though. Just seeing her, no matter what the conditions, genuinely made me happy. "I was just surprised to see you two together, is all." We all knew I was lying, but we also wanted to pretend it was the truth. So that's what we did.

"You're my best friend, Nialler." She pulled me into a hug. "I love you so much." She said, squeezing me tighter.

That was the first time she'd ever said that to me. I knew the context she meant it in- as a friend. But it still made me feel like she had my heart in her hands and was squeezing it ten times tighter than she should be, waiting for it to explode.

"I love you too, Abs. I just want you to be happy."


	21. Like We Used To

*Taylor's POV*

Zayn and I had been getting on so well lately. I mean, we always did. But the past day or two had been especially fun. He finally sang to me, my favorite song. I repaid him by dancing around the room. The whole thing was more fun and giggly than it was sexy.

Now though, it must've been around 11:30 at night. Zayn and I were cuddled up on the couch, my head on his shoulder and both his arms wrapped around me while tears streamed down my cheeks. God, I must've seen The Notebook a million times, but it still made me cry. It was my all time favorite movie.

"Here the best part," I explained to him, wiping away my tears. "This is probably my favorite quote ever."

"_Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have, like, a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."_ Noah shouted at her. I couldn't help myself as I let more tears fall.

"_So what?" _Allie taunted.

"_So it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day."_ And a waterfall of tears.

"Shh." Zayn laughed, kissing the top of my head. "Girls are so damn emotional."

"Oh, shut up. Do you want to go get me something to drink?"

"What'll it be, babe?" He asked, removing me from my comfortable spot on his lap to just the cushion of the couch.

"Go see if they have one of those Fuze juices down in the lobby? Pretty please?"

He rolled his eyes, but obliged to the request and walked out the door. I'd noticed that Zayn and I had quite an interesting relationship. We were almost too comfortable with each other, if that made sense. In reality, we hadn't known each other that long, but I already knew so much about him. It scared me how much I loved everything he did.

He told me he loved me every day. I wondered if that was on purpose. It just wasn't fair, what he did to me. With every word he said, I felt absolutely invincible.

"Taylor, what the fuck is this!" I heard a slam- the noise of the door hitting the wall behind it.

"What!" I jumped up, my heartbeat suddenly twenty times faster, "What is what!" He stormed into the small area where the couch was located. He angrily threw a magazine on the glass table.

"Explain that." He growled at me, nodding to the glossy papers.

"What...?" I felt tears stinging my eyes, but so much differently than before. These weren't the this-movie-is-so-romantic tears. Oh, no. These were panicked what-happened-what-did-I-do tears.

You know the feeling when you're about to go on a roller coaster? The pure adrenaline of something unknown, unusual, but fast paced, and scary? That was the feeling in the pit of my stomach as my eyes met the cover, sending my heart beat racing again. Even if my mind hadn't registered yet, I knew a fight was about to break out.

My mom once told me that when I get into it with someone, my eyes flash. I noticed that same thing in Zayn when I took a couple glances between his face and the front page. It was a picture of me, just the other night, at the club with Gaby. I was leaned over the bouncer at the front door. The bold, big text read "One Direction bombshell caught cheating!" as if it were something to be excited over.

"You believe this shit!" I screamed, immediately hurt that he would think that without even confronting me first. My hands shaking so much with not only anger, but nerves and excitement at the currents of passion illuminating in the room. More tears threatened to fall as the magazine hit the floor.

"You have two seconds to explain, Taylor. Go." He ordered.

"Fuck that! You have two seconds to apologize!" I countered. No way in hell he was getting away with this.

"Apologize for what! Cheating on you? Oh, no, that was _you _that cheated on _me!_"

"I didn't cheat on you! I was just telling him to let us in even though we were underage! Stop making fucking accusations!"

"Look at the way you're leaning all over him! You're saying you wouldn't be pissed if some slut was on me like that?" He yelled loudly. My jaw fell open.

"Zayn Malik. Did you just call me a slut?"

"No, but I may as well! You _did _fuck one of my best friends."

"Are you kidding me? That was before we existed!"

His hands ran through his hair and stayed at the back of his head, and he let out an exasperated breath. "I'm sorry. I just, I can't lose you, Taylor, alright?"

"That won't happen, if you just calm the hell down." I promised him, walking a few steps closer.

We both were quiet after that. The storm had ended all of sudden, without warning. After we were calm, I sat beside him on the couch.

"We're going to be fine." I reminded him again.


	22. Everybody Talks

**Hey, guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't written in so long. I was on vacation for a while, then I had writers block, and some family things going on. I'm really going to try to start updating all my stories at least once a week. That's my new goal. Please, don't hate me. I really love you all so much! Thanks for reading! But if you leave a review, I'll love you even more... Just saying.**

I stood beside Taylor as she scrolled through her Twitter feed. It was crazy how fast things were moving for her. Sure, some people knew who I was- Harry's new female friend. Dating rumors were inevitable, but obviously he denied everything.

Taylor though, on the other hand, had practically become a celebrity. Don't get me wrong, I love her to death, but she was kind of like the Kardashians now- famous and super popular for doing absolutely nothing. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She was gorgeous, dating Zayn Malik, and in no way did she try to go unnoticed. Even before all the fame, Taylor went out just to be seen.

_I have to give her credit though_, I thought. _I could never handle it. I could never handle the hate, the pressure, the lack of privacy. _And with that, I laughed a little. SIlly me, I will have to handle it eventually. That knowledge scared me, to be honest. Taylor gets hate all the time, the only difference is that she doesn't let it bother her. But I'm not like her in that way. I don't necessarily care what people think of me, but I care when people hate me- especially without reason. And once everyone finds out Harry and I had been keeping it a secret for so long? We've both practically been lying to his fans for a month.

Zayn sat on the other side of Taylor, his arm wrapped around her so she was cuddled against his side. They must had already made up from their morning fight. Since they'd started dating, they'd been in 3 fights, which made me glad Harry and I hadn't had one.

Looking around the room, everything had become somewhat comfortable. It no longer felt like I was hanging out with famous celebrities. We were all friends. I wondered how it must be for Abbey, who wasn't much of a fan before she met Niall.

"Hey!" Harry made me jump when he unexpectedly grabbed my hips from behind.

"Harry!" I spun quickly, and the panic of being scared faded when I saw his familiar face. "You scared me."

"That was the idea, babe." He winked. "Come for a drive with me."

"A drive? Where are we going?" Paul had finally decided to rent the boys two cars for their stay, but they had to share between the five of them.

"Nowhere. I just want to get out of the hotel for awhile. We've been stuck here all day." He shrugged, the expression on his face telling me that it was a normal things for the boys to do.

"Sure, I'll go." I promised, looking around for shoes that would go with this outfit. Everything we used daily was kind of just thrown about- shoes, keys, wallets, purses, phones, and iPods popped up in the most random places.

"Here," Harry kicked my Toms with painted flowers from under the couch, "These ones are your favorite, right? They match your shirt." He smiled, obviously proud of his observation. I laughed and nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah," I slid my feet into them as we walked out the door, "Good call."

"Speaking of, you look cute." He said. Harry's compliments always came often, but they were never forced. You could tell by how he said them, he genuinely was just letting me know his thoughts.

I slammed the door shut as I sat myself comfortably in the soft seat of the car. The inside of the vehicle had an atmosphere of calm and quiet compared to the frantic New York streets.

He headed to some nearby suburbs where driving wasn't defined as 'sitting in a line of 400 cars all trying to get around the block,' which, if you've never been to Times Square, was how things worked.

"Where in the world are we, Harry?" I finally decided to ask. "Is this even New York anymore?" I teased. We hadn't really been driving for very long, only about 20 something minutes, but the boys constantly made fun of Harry for his lack of direction. I'd quickly learned to catch onto their jokes and pranks.

"We're, uhm..." He looked around at his surroundings. We were on a completely empty road, with mostly only trees insight beside a few scattered houses. "We're here, obviously. I know exactly where we are."

"Right, I'm sure you do." I winked as I turned on the radio, flipping through stations.

"Wait, go back, I like that song." He directed casually, not taking his deep green eyes off the road he was speeding down. Harry was a reckless driver, currently breaking 40 in a 25 mph zone. At first it freaked me out, but I'd gotten used to it at this point. He was reckless, yes, but safe. Always safe.

I did as he said and turned a station back, listening to the beat to see if I recognized it.

"This one?" I asked, making sure I had the station right.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know it too. Just wait for the words."

"Oh!" I recognized the lyrics of Golden Slumbers playing from the speakers around us. "The Beatles. Nice-" I was interrupted by Harry's singing voice cutting me off.

"-to get back homewaaaard!" He sang loudly and unexpectedly as he turned up the volume, making me laugh.

I turned to watch his mouth move to the lyrics. Everything about him was beautiful, to be honest. The way his dimples slightly accented his cheeks, even when he wasn't smiling. The way his curly hair framed his face. Even his lips and expressions were perfect. How could he be so hot but so adorable at the same time? His voice was undoubtedly my favorite sound in the entire world. I don't know how to put it into words, but every time I heard it, it changed the way my heart was beating.

At the chorus, I joined him, singing the same words in harmony to his alto. As we sang, he looked over at me a few times, catching me midstare. But he'd smile back, and continue singing without hesitation. The extent of that song may have been the best one minute and forty three seconds of my life. I felt like I was in a movie.

"I like you a lot." He told me blatantly after the song ended as he twisted the knob to turn down the blaring volume, "I really do." His sweet comment almost made me laugh.

"I've more than liked you for the last two years of my life. You have no idea." I informed him. I recognized that we'd gotten back to the middle of the city as the building and lights suddenly came to life around us.

"Really?" He smirked, eyeing something behind me, out the window. I turned to see what had caught his attention. A couple people with professional cameras stood on the sidewalk, hitting each other and pointing to the car, or rather, the people in it. I placed my palm on my head, immediately nervous. "So you like me a lot too, yeah?" He kept talking.

"Yeah..." My voice was wary because his tone obviously indicated an idea. Which was probably a bad thing, considering the paparazzi were building up.

"Why don't we test the waters then...?" He leaned a little closer to me, whispering, and not paying attention to the road now that we were sat still behind a crowd of other vehicles.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kiss me." His words were so simple and intriguing. It was hard to not act on them.

"Harry, come on. They're right there. We'll get in trouble." Everyone already talked about us enough as it was, always wondering if we were more than just friends. As much as they'd like, or not like, to think so, nobody had proof toward anything. Not yet.

"They're going to find out eventually. Let's just see what happens. There's been pictures of me kissing girls before and nobody assumed we were dating. It'll be fine."

"You've been seen with those girls once. You're seen with me all the time." I got a vague flashback of the pictures that had leaked of Harry and some blonde girl a few months back. I was so jealous. Who'd have thought I would end up here?

"So? You're my girlfriend."

"Shh!" I scolded him, even though nobody could hear us in the safety of the enclosed Volvo.

"Please? I want to kiss you. The windows are tinted anyway."

"Cameras can see through that easily."

"If you don't kiss me, I'm going to kiss you."

"Harry..." I warned, though I knew it was a lost cause. I wanted to kiss him just as much. "I just don't want to get in trouble..."

"You won't. I will." He smiled happily, "And it'll be worth it." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, and the perfect sensation made me close my eyes, so I couldn't see the flashing of cameras that I'm sure followed.

By the time we got home, the pictures were already out. Somehow. I was positive the paparazzi had superpowers. Although, we were held up in rush hour traffic for over an hour.

I was alerted of the dilemma the second I walked through the door.

"Gaby!" Taylor jumped up from her chair, "What is this? Are you guys crazy?" She walked quickly to me, never looking up from her phone until she held the screen too close to my face. I pulled it back slightly so I could see.

It was, as expected, the image of Harry and I kissing in the sleek silver car.

"Scandalous!" Taylor raved.

"Oh, please. Don't even talk about it." I walked into the kitchen, still looking at the photo that I was now holding in my hand.

"Nobody has said anything bad, I promise."

"Really?" I was genuinely surprised.

"Sorta... Some jealous girls, but..."

I rolled my eyes at her lie and slid the white, cased phone across the counter as I opened the fridge for a water bottle.

"Come on, Gabs. You two are adorable together."

"Agreed." Abbey voiced from her bar stool, leaned over the island in the middle of the oversized room.

"Yeah, but I just don't want everyone mad at me."

"Nobody is mad at _you_." Harry explained, walking through the doors finally. "Lou and management are mad at _me._"

"Already?" I faced him. "That didn't take long."

"I've already successfully stopped the fans from being rude to you, I swear." He seemed accomplished and happy, despite the current situation. He didn't seem to care.

"Yeah. Right."

"Really! Management made me tweet that we aren't dating... again. You're still in the friend zone." He winked, obviously oblivious to how much his fans approval meant to me.


End file.
